Men of mass & Ink
by Qwertymalcolm67
Summary: Jax the living biomas weapon and Cyrus the conduit of ink are diffrent individuals from diffrent worlds but are cursed/gifted with the powers given to them and now they are sent to a world of a dark fantasy. Now they are willing to face off against the dark forces with combined efforts of teamwork.
1. The Virus and Conduit First Step

The great land of Eostia is a world of fantasy and beauty, where many races have lived in apparent harmony. This if we only count humans, elves, dwarves and human semi-beasts that, if they coexist, but not the other creatures that exist in this world like: orcs, trolls, goblins, demons and other creatures that apparently only think about violating to the female members of humans and elves. Currently the different kingdoms have been building castles and walls to defend themselves from the assaults of these, unfortunately this leaves the rural villages at the mercy of being razed. Men and boys massacred and women and girls captured to be treated as pleasure toys.

A dark place where life was abundant and night plagued the sky. From those lands we focused on a cave where the only illumination was a torch. There we can see that there was only one person ... a woman whose physical appearance could not be seen because her entire ample body was covered by a white mage tunic.

But even if you could not see her appearance well ... one could say that this woman was in a bad state since the she couldn't stand

That woman had abandoned her birth name long ago when she decided to learn magic, if someone wanted to talk to her they should call her... the Mage. She was also a great expert when it came to magic ... since very recently she is also a one of the people try to repel the Black Dogs as she try her best to defend against the onslaught of monsters but failed miserably but give people enough time to escape long enough as she was able to escape the clutches of the black dogs with her magic as she is comepletly drained from the magic to use and she know she cannot stay in this cave due to the fact that the black dogs have a mage in their ranks to indentify magical signatures it will be long before she can be caught and be nothing but Black Dogs Sex Slave of both man and beast. And doesn't know how long of How village be in the mercy of the Black dogs

So she devise a plan to use the forbidden summoning circle that it was illegal to use as it'll kill the mage when use as it is required candles, runes written but the main ingredient is blood of a mage to work.

"I... I don't know if this'll work, but I have to try!"

The female sorcerer of wearing the pure white mage robes is kneeling in the middle of a magic circle.

"I don't... I don't want to end up like the others."

Tears are flowing down her cheeks, dripping to the floor and being evaporated by the power of the magic circle.

"P-Please..."

She shakily raises a small dagger, wrapping one hand over the blade.

"Goddess send us people who can defeat the Demon Army..."

She tightens her grip on the blade, causing her blood to drip to the ground, and the circle begins to glow.

"I beg of you..."

In New York City

"I want Team Zulu to create a perimeter around the facility" A Blackwatch commander said as his men gathered around him in a circular formation. Approximately 200 soldiers were taking part in this mission, and it was predicted that 98 percent won't survive the undertaking, but they weren't told that. In fact, most of these men were told that this was a simple elimination of an infected man. While that in itself was true, only a select few were told of who this man was. "Team Alpha, come with me"

The commander said as they

"Team Bravo, position yourselves in that tower over there and cover the entrances" The commander said. Instantly, Bravo team went to the top of the buildings ready position of course.

"Sir yes sir!" The remaining teams yelled right before they started doing their tasks.

The Blackwatch commander readied his own tools before signaling his men to follow. Truth be told, he did not really expect to live through this. Before the mission began, he was briefed on who their target was, and he, like all men who faced this monster before, only thought of death.

Now one would think that any sane man would refuse this mission to the death. But it also took a san man to realize that this 'thing' had to be put down no matter the cost, and he was willing to give up his own life to destroy this monster.

'Here we go again...' before in the center of the street is a young man possibly of teenage years standing their looking at no one blanking

His 'Clothes' he 'wears' are three layers of clothes: a button-up black shirt with a protruding collar kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a blue interior, two horizontal white lines on each sleeve, and a dark blue tribal design on the back. On his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

The place that was once his home, once a bustling city of eight million has now been reduced to a smoldering pile of rock and steel.

Now he calls this place No Man's Land. The span of destruction encircling the entire New York sector.

One has to wonder, though. What kind of event would reduced one of the greatest cities in the world to flames. An invasion? A nuclear explosion? Or even a mighty hurricane?

The answer was nothing of the sort. The damage that has destroyed this place was not of conventional means. It was extraordinary. Straight from a horror movie.

The man stood on his perch over looking this horror with a blank look. It has been years since he was died and reborn again and again.

His name is Jax. He died the day of the incident now he's just a shadow. A shell of his former self; the only reason for the name is that all he can remember.

Right now he is standing in the middle of the city waiting for the forces to arrive and futilely fight him knowing that it'll be their death.

Speaking of which in a click they arrive with mere forces around him of tanks, helicopters, footmen with basic militaristic weaponry of rifles and rocket launcher and he can indicate they got sharpshooters around to snap him before long the officer with a scoped one with a speaker spoke out to him

"Alright, we have you surrounded! Give up now, or we WILL exterminate you!"

He growled of course before speaking in defiance

"I'm not gonna go down without a fight, ya miserable fucks!"

Before long his arms morphed by black meshed of sorts with blue on it as it formed biomassed bladed weapon's.

"You heard the germ! Take aim!"

The soldiers raise their guns and snipers on the building loaded anti-tank bullets at the thing

"Ready!"

Jax glares at the commander, but his expression becomes one of shock when a purple glow begins to surround his body.

"What in the-?"

"Fi-!"

A bright flash engulfs the area, causing the soldier and pilots to cover their eyes.

"W-Where did he go?!"

Before the radio of the commander came to life "Commander is Hercules eliminated?" Before the Commander answer with the results

"No...he's gone.."

Somewhere

In a place way different from what Jax is where instead of biomassed beings there came a world where the population feared the rise of man possessing powers are called Conduits which are contained by the DUP to contain the supposed 'threat'

And we are somewhere else a place in the east coast of new Trent of New Jersey is a place contained and high a dense population of conduits that are free or captured.

And this conduit is a person who's skin is paper and ink flowed through his blood of course as he wears dull black shirt, backpack slunged across his shoulders, khakis and finally sneakers. and his name is Cyrus and now he is surrounded by these bastards as the DUP split to reveal the main mastermind of the foundation

Augustine who kept a smile on her face

"Your chance are slim and there's no way to run its best to give up and simply return to us as it's the best choice to those that run like rats"

Which emitted a scowl on the Conduits face as both arms are now colored to have 4 variation of color consist of pink,

light blue, yellow and finally very light black.

He's willing to fight of course for his survival and will stop at nothing to be free and don't want to live the life as a labrat before he can do anything a purple aura surrounded him before long a bright light so bright cause her and other to cover their eyes and flinch and stepped back of course and soon it died down to reveal that he's gone that baffled many DUP operatives of course never seen a conduit could do that of course.

Eostia

What... happened?"

Jax groans a little as he slowly gets back to his feet, feeling disoriented from the sudden flash of purple light.

{What the hell was that even about?}

Jax uses his Hunter Sense, scanning the surrounding area which he is know in. From the look of it, it's a grassy plain, with a slight breeze rustling the grass beneath him as he felt the night sky air hitting his pale face.

{Whatever happened, it seems I'm no longer in New York.}

A slight grin appears on his face.

{There seems to be a village or something close by. I'll start there and get some ans-. Wait, what was that?!}

A strange presence suddenly manifests, it was enveloped by the same energy he felt before being transported here.

"Doesn't feel like Blackwatch, but I should investigate, just to be safe."

With breakneck speed, he sprints towards the unfamiliar presence.

Cyrus

Soon after Jax is Cyrus the walking man of ink felt massive pain on his body of course as he aches and stretched more as he looked at his arm to see it bended but soon after a minute it had done a angled twist of sorts that no man can ever do before it was back to normal as he stretched his and flex his arm of course before he notice something off to see him in a forest of sorts with the night breeze of nature and smell of natural scent rather than the smell of fowl air he mostly inhaled back from the city of course which he wondered of course

"Where the hell am I?" Before he felt the win and presence coming at him at fast speed which cause him to be in battle mode and soon a orb of pink that come out of the palm of his hand as the orb form to a shrunken and soon he begin to throw it at breakneck speed at what's coming close.

Jax

"I'm certain it was right around... Whoa!"

Jax quickly skids to a halt with his right arm raised. A shield grows from his flesh, protecting himself from...

"A shuriken?"

And it was pink too...

"Is that how ya say hello?"

Jax asks of the assailant sarcastically who said nothing and Jax spoke again.

"Cause I don't appreciate it."

Jax removes the shuriken from his shield, noticing how it left a pink substance on his hand.

"Ink...?"

Before the shuriken beep several times Times before exploding into a pink cloud of course of course as Cyrus sigh in relief thinking that the little disturbance is gone but he was so wrong.

"Hmph, wasn't expectin' that."

Jax states, emerging from the pink smoke covered in chitin-like armor.

"So then, mind explainin' why ya attacked me like that? If ya won't talk..."

His right hand forms a deadly set of claws.

"I'll just tear the answer outta yer damn throat."

Jax was merely trying to intimidate the man standing before him. He didn't want to waste time getting into a fight if he didn't have to.

Cyrus eyes widened in shock as it cause him to step back at the man who's he think is a 'conduit' formed black stuff coming from his arms and the armor he designed which the inkman glared

"How the hell you do that and I supposed your possibly working for the DUP undercover I supposed and I'm not going back and if it's a fight you want..." before he raised his right arm which morphed into a light blue bladed arm of sorts as he was in a stance

"Than its a fight you get!!!" He Said before he ran at the supposed conduit

Jax was somewhat confused hearing about the "DUP". An organization similar to Blackwatch perhaps? No, if that was the case, he'd be just like Jax. Whatever this... thing was, had ink for blood, and skin like paper by the readings of the goggles of course.

Jax didn't have time to mull over these strange devolpments in his head though. No, he first had to get through to this guy so that they can talk. If he refused to listen afterwords, he could just kill him.

{And there's only one way to do that...}

The Prototype quickly switches from Claws to his Hammerfists, slamming them down onto the ground, causing it to crack and send debris flying around him.

Which cause the man to jump in the air high before launching himself at the 'conduit' at fast speed and increase the blade on his arm more longer and pointier than before hoping to end this quickly and with the words

"I caught you!!!"

'That's what you think...'

Numerous tendrils with lethally sharp points suddenly burst from Jax's armored back, heading straight for the airborne Ink Man.

Which his eyes widened before he took the time move out of the way at the 'conduit' airborne styled aerial dodge as he used his free hand and shot out a yellow orb at the conduit which morph to a missile coming at him.

Jax retracts his tendrils, removes his armor, and dodges the missile by jumping to the side. Which exploded in a yellow cloud.

"How annoying..."

The Prototype sprints and then leaps onto the air attacking the Ink Man with his Blade.

He growled and kept his guard up of course. Jax spins around and kicks his opponent, not much as an attack, and more of a way to get some distance.

"I'll give ya credit. Yer definitely one of my more stubborn opponents."

The Prototype then activates his Musclemass, uprooting a nearby tree and tossing it at the Ink Man.

Which he morph the blade to a pink chainsaw which revved up to life and soon sliced the tree in half of course and looked at him

"Is that the best you do?" Ask the man

"Of course not."

Jax grinned, beginning to enjoy this scuffle.

"Did ya honestly believe I would only throw the tree?"

Large biomasses begin to swell on severed halves of the tree, looking ready to explode.

"Boom."

Before he failed to react as it exploded as he was sent flying and half of his arm is gone leaving only a stump as he scream in pain and glared at the smirking conduit.

"Now then..."

Jax activates his Whipfist powers, in an attempt to ensnare the Ink Man.

Before he got up and raised his stump as it formed Into pink, blue, yellow, black than the normal color it once was of course and glared and growled.

"Oho, so you can regenerate as well? This just keeps getting better and better."

Jax cracks his Whipfist, sending it straight for his opponent.

The man eyes narrowed and anazlyze the arm a bit before long he stretched the arm and formed the variant of the whipfist of course as the color is light black and sending the whifist at Jax.

Jax is slightly surprised at the sudden copying, but it doesn't phase him.

"Alright then. If that's how you wanna play."

Jax regrows his Armor, and deploys two shields on both arms. The Prototype easily defends against the imitation Whipfist, and then charges forward recklessly.

The man smirk and before retracts the whip fist and before imitating the armor and shield the color is half and half blue and pink. In spite of his opponent imitating his abilities, he continued forward. Like a battering ram, he charged right at the Ink Man. Colliding with his shield.

Followed by him as it cause a massive earthquake that envelop around them and a shockwave that sent the combatants to each opposing side of the forest in the night.

Jax

Jax thrusts his Hammerfists into the ground, causing him to skid to a stop.

"Not bad..."

The Prototype stands up, breaking off the dirt that stuck to his hands.

"I think I'm startin' to have too much fun here..."

Jax is about to go after his opponent, when a jolt suddenly goes through his mind. A new presense is triggering his Hunter Sense.

"Who's this...?"

It seemed to be a female of sorts, human, but she had a strange energy about her.

{The same as the one that brought me here...}

As she was on the ground of sorts not stirring up at all

"Aw... damn it! Has she been here the whole fight?"

Jax quickly rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She was wearing bright white robes, and her left hand seemed to have been cut recently. It was made evident by the bloody bandages that were wrapped around it.

"She's still alive... *Exhale* That's good."

The Prototype looks towards the end of the forest the Ink Man was launched to.

"I better get her out of here before he shows up again."

Being delicate with the girl in robes, Jax carries her on his back and begins to run.

Cyrus

The Ink man groan as he felt his back sliding down a tree a bit

"Damn that conduit pack a punch...but kinda fun" he got up stretching his arms a bit trying to get the aches away

"Better fi-" before he smell of smoke that clocked his nose a bit which he turn at the direction to see a bright light.

Jax

Jax skids to a stop when he notices a plume of smoke off in the distance.

"That's not good."

He glances over his shoulder at the girl he's carrying.

"Hmm... I'll just have to hide ya somewhere safe when I get there."

With the girl in tow, he heads for the source of the smoke.

And soon Cyrus was the first to find the source of the smoke before looking to see houses of sorts built like an old fashioned ones on fire as he felt the heat generating from his 'skin' he notice the guy running to the fire which trigger him to follow and hope for round 2.

Jax

With the girl he had discovered safely hidden away, Jax entered the burning village...

"What the hell?!"

Jax exclaims, spotting a large monster of sorts, with demonic looking eyes, green skin, and large tusks and was wearing only a loincloth.

He was pinning a defenseless woman down, stripping off her clothes!

"Aw hell no!"

Knowing where this was going, Jax leaped into the air, before diving at the monster with a kick.

"Someone save me! Please!"

"Bwahaha! HAHAHA-Grah!"

The monster is cut off mid laugh with a sharp kick to the jaw.

He stumbles back, growling at Jax.

"You miserable worm! How dare you get in the way of enjoying my conquest?!"

"Are ya alright miss?"

The monster sweat drops when he notices Jax isn't paying any attention to him.

"Ignore me?! I'll teach you!"

Before he can slam a giant mace to Jax he was stabbed in the back by a familiar blue blade and soon spat out blood from his mouth before dropping like a sack and a thud

"Keep your eyes peel..." Said the voice behind him

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

Jax stands up, crossing his arms.

"I'd say thanks for the help, but even if ya hadn't helped, I would've been able to take care of that beast."

Jax approaches the corpse.

"Now then, let's find out what ya know."

With a stomp, Jax crushes the monster skull and absorbs the monster's entire body.

Before long the felt the memeories flowing through him as he hear flashes of the monster from before of him slashing and tearing through a man and little boy, broken into a home and took a little girl and raped her while the female presumably the mother is being raped by other who are human and have a snarling wolf emblem on their shoulders of sorts, them burning a village and finally here being killed by Cyrus.

After the brief headache caused by the use of his powers, a look of shock and disgust appears on Jax's face.

"We've got to hurry and take out the rest of these bastards! The villagers here are in serious trouble!"

Jax suddenly runs off, leaving a baffled Conduit behind. Cyrus proceeds to follow him.

"H-Hold on a second! You can't just run of like-! What. The. Fuck...?"

In the village square, at least, what was most likely the village square corpses of male humans were stacked in burning piles.

As for the female however, they were being subjected to rape. To these monsters, it didn't matter what their age, size, or shape was...

Their screams, moans, and groans filled the atmosphere, as the beasts enjoyed their bodies.

"Okay, these guys die here and now!"

Fueled by rage, Jax sprints forth, towards the group of monsters and human girls.

In the main plaza, 3 Orcs were dragging their newly bought capture. The slave was a woman in her mid-twenties and she had short blonde hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were anything but decent as holes and tears could be seen everywhere, exposing indecent parts of her body which only fueled the lust of the greenskins more.

"LET ME GO, PLEASE!" She screamed desperately only to get slapped by one Orc.

"Shut it, fuck doll! You're gonna make us feel good right here and now!" The orc said with a small grin.

The woman wept in despair as she slumped down, not resisting anymore after realizing that there was no way for her to get out. She was not only outnumbered but these Orcs were also stronger than her. While there were women around as they are being raped just like her screaminba Nd begin

She didn't want this. No one wanted this except those monsters.

The three Orcs laughed, enjoying the state of their victim and then removed their loincloths, revealing their big, erect genitals.

Before before they can their genitals was sliced off by a bladed arm of a pissed off Biomass.

The Orcs cried out in pain, covering their now severed tools.

"And I'm. Just. Getting. Started."

Jax declares with venom in every word.

Meanwhile, with Cyrus...

"Damn that's one pissed off Conduit!"

How the DUP have this guy on their side is a miracle, he thought to himself, before creating his light blue arm blade and joining Jax in the fray.

The other Orcs, that were preoccupied with enjoying their spoils of battle, we're shaken out of their lust-filled frenzy by the sounds of battle. Discarding the females that were either too busy orgasming or completely unconscious, they armed themselves to end the interlopers lives. They are fools before they were are about to mince meat by the rage driven entities infrot. Of them of course

Jax and Cyrus slashing away at them with ease of course of many failed as they were all sliced and diced from head to toe and even the groin area of course.

Left and right the monsters fell, becoming bloody heaps scattered across the village streets.

Eventually, they were all massacred by the unlikely pair of fighters.

"And that's... the last of them..."

Cyrus is still ready for a fight however, seeing as he still had some unfinished business with the Prototype.

'Damn it...'

Jax is saddened by the sight of the ruined village, which has been left smouldering, and bathed in a musky, charred scent.

"T-Thank you... Thank you both so much!"

The females, which were now reawakening from their ordeal, we're in awe of the heroes and their wonderful deed.

They still reeked of the Orc cum that they were drenched in, but Jax still managed a smile.

"No need. I just... wish we got here sooner..."

Cyrus sigh as well as he felt bad of corse of not helping any sooner of course as he felt a hug around his leg to see a little with tears streaming down her face of course

Before long some of the males saw it as well and they notice a old man possibly the leader of course "Thank you!!! Strangers thank you for saving us!!!" He said oh relief "and my daughter of course" he said mentioning to the woman Jax saved from the 3 orcs.

"No problem. It's a bit of a relief to know some of ya guys made it out of this mess. I thought the Orcs got ya for sure."

The Elder laughs heartily.

"I've been through a lot in my day! No way was I just going to let a bunch of Orcs get the better of me or my village! If only I was a decade younger though, I would've been able to fend them off all on my own!"

The chief sighs.

"Still, we lost a lot of good men today. And most of our homes have been thoroughly ransacked and burned to the ground. It will be a long while before the scars inflicted upon us fade."

"I-I see..."

The village chief speaks up once again.

"Hey now, it isn't all bad. A good part of the village is standing. I don't know how much food and drink we have left, but if it's alright with you, hiw would you boys like to stay here till the sun rises? It can get pretty dangerous in the dead of night."

Jax and Cyrus look towards one another.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. But..."

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

"It's about this girl I found in the woods. I hid her nearby so she wouldn't get caught up in this mess."

The Elder's eyes widen.

"Wait, was she wearing white robes, by chance?"

"Uh... yeah, how did ya-?"

"That's our village mage! She left town after conducting some kind of ritual!"

The man strokes his beard.

"Although... I don't quite remember what it was for... Hmmm..."

"I guess I could just ask when she wakes up..."

Jax looks to Cyrus.

"What about you? Feel like calling a truce and staying here for the time being?"

He was thinking of what kind of mess he's going to be in some new world with new opportunities handed to him and a chance to be their worlds savior and soon he held out a hand

"...Sure thing."

Jax smiles and takes Cyrus' hand.

"I have a feeling this is going to be the start of an interesting partnership."

Cyrus rolled his eyes of course but kept it mentally of course and nod

"Sure is"

Chapter End

Okay many are wonder what happen to The Wolfenstein Doom Story Let's say I got in a fight with my collaborator and threaten to sue me for the writing we both done and he took credit of it and with no choice I delete it of course because of copyright claims and so I started a new story of course

The OC you Saw is a conduit who's power is ink as he can use his imagination as weapon like a sword, gun or gadgets are ink related of course as I decide to make it my own instead of the ones used by 1, 2 and second son

Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and hope you don't be mad at me of course peace out.


	2. Infliatration of the castle

Morning dawned, starting off a new day in this Fantasy world. Jax and Cyrus were currently in the Village Elder's manor home, where they were invited to stay in light of their life-saving deed.

Cyrus was conversing with the Elder Chief, trying to get information about the world they were currently in.

Jax on the other hand, was in one of the Manor bedrooms, waiting for the mage girl he had found in the woods during his battle with the Conduit.

She was close to awakening...

Groan...*

She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings through groggy eyes.

{Isn't this... the Elder's manor?} She ask confused on where is she their in the first place

"Well, seems like yer finally awake."

"Eep!"

Somehow, she had missed Jax during her visual sweep, which caused her to be surprised by his voice.

His clothes were strange, unlike anything she's ever seen. And through her mystical senses, she could tell that he was powerful.

There was another powerful presence nearby, but she couldn't see where it was.

Her surprise amplified when she realized something about those presences.

"I-I did it..."

Jax cocked his head to the side.

"Did what?"

"My summoning ritual actually worked!"

She clasped her hands together, like she was praying to someone.

"Hold up... so yer the reason me and Cyrus were brought here?"

The mage's excitement dies down when she hears the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I know that what I did was... selfish. I just... didn't want to see the people here suffer at the hands of the Black Dogs."

Jax leans against a wall, crossing his arms.

"Well, I can't say I blame ya for what ya did. If I had the opportunity, I'd most likely do the same in yer shoes."

"So... you aren't upset with me?"

"Well, I suppose I should thank ya actually."

She beams a smile.

"Ya got me out of a situation back in my home. Granted, I could've taken care of it, but this works too. Besides, ya did this for them..."

Jax looks through the doorway spotting Cyrus interacting with the village children.

"I'll call us even."

Cyrus formed a small eastern dragon as it fly around with every moment and motion Cyrus makes fly as it was blue of course S the children were enjoying it as Cyrus was known to entertain children of course showing off the art of creation before the RFI incident.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice."

The village chief enters the room, passing by Jax with his staff tapping the ground with every step.

"E-Elder, you're okay!"

After what Jax had informed her about the village's current status she was worried.

"Of course I am! I maybe be old, but that's it! I can still fight! Not all of us made it through unscathed however..."

"I was afraid of that..."

"But, thanks to Jax and Cyrus, things didn't end up as bad as they could've been!"

"Ya should be thanking this mage for that. She summoned us here."

The Elder strokes his beard.

"I see. So that's the ritual you were performing. Seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for this."

"P-Please, there's no need. After all your people did to take care of a wandering mage like me, it was the least I could do."

Jax let the two of them continue talking for a while longer, before he cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"So chief, if ya can enlighten me, I'd like to know more about these Black Dogs. That's the mercenary group that attacked this place, right?"

The both of them nodded.

"We'll tell you all we can."

Jax looks back to the room Cyrus was in, calling out to him.

"Yo! Cyrus!"

"Yeah?" Ask The conduit who's ink dragon is gone and was back to his papered skin.

Jax motions his arm, signaling him to come over.

"Just get over here, it's urgent..."

Cyrus looks down at the children. They seem to be a little disappointed that he has to go.

"Don't worry I'll do something special soon after I get back I promise" he said to them with honesty in his voice of course.

The children cheer and smile, before running off somewhere to play.

Cyrus smiled again before joining the three of them.

"The Black Dogs are a mercenary group under the command of a man named Volt. They've been going to war with the Kingdoms for about a month now."

"A whole month..."

Jax's begin to glare at the distance as he recalls what had occurred half a day ago.

"And have they been doing the same thing to all of the places they've conquered?"

Cyrus asks, receiving a nod from the Mage.

"They have. According to various testimony from those that managed to escape their grasp. They get rid of all the males, and then take the female as slaves."

Jax's glaring stops when he sees the Vilage chief's daughter, hiding part of her form behind a pillar. She waves nervously at him.

Unsure of what to do, Jax waves back.

"Hey, Jax, are you listening?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. Of course I am."

The Elder's daughter is gone by the time Jax looks back.

"If you say so..."

"Okay than...back on track...so let me get this straight the other kingdoms hired a shady mercancry group out of desperation to win a squabble for centuries and know they are in some deep ass shit for it?, man that's a shame..." Said Cyrus in anger, disgust while shaking his head of course

"More than just a shame if ya ask me. Elder...?"

"Yes?"

"What's the nearest kingdom from this village? I think it would be best if we drove off these bastards somewhere significant."

The Elder strokes his beard in thought.

"Hmm... I'm certain it's the Kingdom ruled by Olga, a dark elf."

"Elves huh? That'll be interesting."

"However, it's possible the Black Dogs have already made it there. We aren't too far from the kingdom."

"We might not be too late if we leave now."

Jax suggests.

Cyrus of course got an idea

"I think I got an idea to infiltrate the castle to find any more women captive under the black dogs I'm pretty sure there got to be the sick fucks will be there of course"

"Hmmmm that'll be very dangerous of course as it's run by the black dogs and more monsters..."

"What's the plan?"

Jax asks, rather curious.

"Let's say as we either A. disguise as a merc or monster, or B Go very loud and kill as much as these bastards as possible of course that's the option most people rather go even myself of course"

Jax closes his eyes and ponders.

"Actually, how about we do both?"

The Prototype suggests.

"I could sneak behind enemy lines disguised as an Orc and free any captives I find, while you draw away the enemy."

"That'll be good" he smirk a bit as he's gonna enjoy destroying and killing the enemies in the most brutal way possible of course

"Shall we begin?"

"Hell yeah! I only wish we could see the look on Volt's face when we take his "slaves" from right under his nose..."

"Wait!'"

The mage calls out.

"...B-Be careful, you two..."

"We will. Now then, let's move!"

Like a gust of wind, Jax rushes outside the manor.

Cryus nod at them before running and soon on his back his strange backpack morph to a blue and pink jet pack and soar through the air at fast speeds leaving a blue/pink cloud and flames of course

...Some Time Later...

It didn't take long for Cyrus to locate the kingdom from the air. And after Jax followed his lead, the two heroes were now outside the kingdom walls. As the place has no abundance of life only dead trees and a darkened sky that give an appearance of a grim north of darkness

"It's quiet... too quiet."

Jax, disguised as an Orc, speaks in a low, monstrous voice.

"I don't like this..."

It was a while of course as Cyrus whispers a bit

"Okay proceed the plan be like the monster and try to inflirate the castle while I cause as much havoc as possible in their camps got it?

He said as he got the shurikens on both hands and it tripled to 3 shuriken on each hand as he was floating of course

"Alright. I'll sneak in once you've got them distracted."

Jax finds a place to hide while Cyrus prepares to cause some havoc!

Before he begin to speak out outloud for them to hear

"COME ON OUT YOU WORN ASS MOTHERFUCKERS AND FIGHT ME GET YOUR ARROGANT ASSES OUT HERE!!!" His voice boomed before throwing the 6 shurikens at one of the sentrys on the top of the towers containing flying beast

The castle

Something terrible was just moments inside the Throne room

Here we can see how in the center of the room was a blonde girl who by her ears was hinted that she was also a Dark Elf ... although in her case she had Dark Elf blood mixed with human blood running through her veins It was a mestiza.

That girl who could also be considered beautiful was Chloe, a girl who was Human Half and Half Dark Elf, she was also the assistant of Queen Olga Discordia and at the same time someone in whom Olga trusted despite having human blood in her veins .

Even with her position, the fact of being a hybrid did not make her at all popular among the Dark Elves who looked at her with distrust and contempt. Despite that she never stopped being loyal to Olga ... after all she had saved her from the clutches of humans.

That loyalty was such that Chloe stayed with her Queen even though she was able to escape during the chaos of the battle ... even if her decision led her to this situation.

Chloe, despite being in a totally disadvantageous position, dared to look at Vault as if it were the worst kind of scum.

Something that should be noted was that Chloe was with her restricted movements.

Around her, ten Ogres could be seen looking at her as if she were a piece of meat they were only seconds away from devouring.

And finally to the surroundings you could see 30 or maybe 40 members of Kuroinu, they were the ones who participated directly in the capture of Olga and Chloe. They watched with much anticipation and drool falling from their mouths to Chloe surrounded by those ogres since they knew what was coming.

And finally on the throne were a person sitting and other 2 with much loyalty are at his side.

The man who sat on the throne is Vault, the leader of Kuroinu and at the same time who had planned everything to give a dark future to this world ... although for him and those who supported him that would be a beautiful future.

"You are all pigs!" Said an angry Chloe who saw the looks everyone was giving her "You all should die!" And that's what she said, who turned her head to look down with contempt at the Ogre holding the chain that was part of the shackles that restricted her movements.

These Ogres were dirty traitors who allied with these human bastards ... if Chloe were free and with a weapon she would kill them and then continue with those mercenaries.

"Just what I needed to lift my spirits up" commented a smiling Vault to see the chained Chloe took that defiant attitude even being surrounded by the Ogres who were now allies of Kuroinu. To really see how that attitude ended up breaking would be a lot of fun.

Convincing the Ogres and the different monsters under Olga's orders to ally with Kuroinu was very simple ... after all in the end it was very simple to appeal to the lust of creatures like that and several more since the 'Empire of Sex' that Vault He dreamed of building, Who would also include them.

But to seal the agreement it was necessary to promise the ten Ogres who most contributed to the victory over Olga's forces the right to rape Chloe whom they wanted to rape for a long time.

Thing that was seconds away from passing in front of his eyes.

"I really wonder how long that girl will last before being crazy about sex with those Ogres" He could not help commenting with curiosity and anticipation a man with glasses and who did not look like a fighter besides carrying a book, that's the Vault assistant. Followed by another man who's a merc and is shirtless only having a vest to cover it and normal pants boots and have daggers on both sides.

"I appreciate my loyal subordinates ... All of you are going to look!" Vault announced loudly to the group of forty-five mercenaries present.

These mercenaries raised their fists in the air and shouted in approval.

While neither Vault nor his mercenaries were going to personally rape that girl, it would still be a very funny sight to see how the ogres did it. Personally, he preferred to save himself for when it was the turn of the Queen and the show that the Queen's Helper was simply to start getting excited before the big moment where he and his subordinates would rape Olga Discordia, but Vault planned to be the one to take the sacred virginity of the Queen of the Elves.

Then his subordinates could fully enjoy the seductive body of the Dark Elf Queen.

Vault was a generous man with his subordinates and did not leave to himself the best captures and shared them with others, certainly that was something that inspired loyalty and generated allies who would be willing to sell their villages and cities in order to see the goal of Vault become a reality.

Vault was willing to let these people enjoy the Warrior Princesses without problems and even give them their virginities even though it was tempting for Vault to take them away exclusively for him.

Vault could be many things, he could be scum but nevertheless if something good should be attributed to him, he was at least not selfish and willing to share with his subordinates the best girls and that all men enjoyed his dream country. But he decide to put it out in the gutter and is willing to watch what's going to happen next.

But in that instant, before the first Ogre could begin to remove his clothes in what would be the gang rape of the Half Dark Elf.

BOOM!*

A series of explosion rock the castle, causing dust to fall from the cieling.

"We're under attack...? All of you, go out and deal with it."

An Ogre attempts to voice his protest the one that was about to fuck the elf.

"B-But my lord, what about-?"

"SHE'LL be dealt with later, along with that queen of hers. You can't fully enjoy yourself if you have an unwanted guest."

Back on the outside of the castle...

Jax watches as several Orcs, imps, and humans emerge from the castle entrance.

{Time for phase two...}

Jax ran straight into the castle, in search for any captives inside.

Before the Black Dogs along with beast-men, Orcs, Imps and Other horrifying Beast in their ranks see a strange person with a simple black shirt, pants and wearing unknown shoes of sorts and he was flying of course

"Looks like you guys are all here...Good.." before he threw a second barrage of Explosive shrunkens at them which hit most of them and soon exploded in as blue, pink clouds that diminishing their ranks.

Sniffing... Snort!*

Since Jax was currently an Orc, he utilized the heightened sense of smell to locate any feminine scents.

His nose led him to a dungeon of sorts, where a single dark elf was being held. Her hair was raven black, and she had a great figure. It was... "covered" with clothes that only protected the minimal.

She glared at him with pure disgust.

"Tch, vile creature! Have you come to rape me with your disgusting cock?!"

"Nope!"

Jax quickly changes back to his human form.

"I'm here to bust ya out."

"H-How did you do that...?"

"I'll explain later."

Jax grips the cell door and rips it clean off its hinges.

"Are there any others being held captive around here?"

"Just my subordinate. The others are most likely being kept hostage in their homes."

"I see..."

Jax changes back to an Orc, ordering the Dark Elf to follow him.

"This way!"

She did but at a some what average rate due to her being on her throne mostly and never done any peaked physical activity of any kind as she was lagging behind of course before they were stopped by some Mercs.

"Hey there big guy why letting our 'reward' free are you planning to hog her by yourself aren't you?" Said a rather fat guy with messy hair but is backed up by muscle of course and presumably a high rank of sorts.

Jax cracks his knuckles.

"Stand back while I take care of this."

Olga does as she's told and backs off, just as the group of mercs aporoaches.

"Oh, you must be pretty stupid if you think you can beat all of us one your own. We'll make you wish you were never born."

"That's MY line."

A look of annoyance appears on the fat man's face, before he orders his muscled accomplices to attack.

With a roar, Jax punches one mercenary in the stomach, sending him crashing into a stone wall.

A mercenary jumps on Jax's back, wrapping his arms around his Orc neck. "You think you can simply defeat us?!! You forgot that The Black Dogs won the damn war for years defeating many monsters like you" said the one behind as he was prepare to choke the orc of course.

With a grunt, Jax dashes backwards, using his weight to crush the human between his back and a cell door.

The mercenary loses his grip and falls to the ground.

"Don't just stand there, kill him!"

The others drew weapons like swords and maces, charging at Jax.

{I hope Cyrus isn't having too much trouble out there...}

Jax thought with a growl.

Cyrus

Back outside with Cryus as he was still flying of course as he threw a row of shurikens that exploded blowing up a giant cyclops to peices of course while he fly forward with his bladed arm cutting up anything in the front line of course

"This is bad!"

"Silence, you spineless coward! We cannot let this man enter the castle and ruin everything!" Hicks said not giving up.

A horde of flying imps head straight for Cyrus, casting fireballs at the Conduit in an effort to roast him.

Luckily he dodge the fireballs while tossing a couple of ninja stars that exploded most of the imps but unfortunately one hits him in the back which circuited the jet pack chase him to land on the ground with a thud as he growled a bit.

"Hahaha! There, you see! Not even this fool can stand against the Black Dogs! Kill him!"

A massive horde of monster and soldiers converge on the Conduit.

Before he crouched down as large swirly plumes of colored smoke around his arms and lower body. He then launches into the sky, looks up and transforms into 4 orbs of colors that swirl into the sky. Once they reach a high enough altitude, they collide, causing the cloud to re-materialize back into Cyrus as he then back-flips in the air whilst smirking and heads back down to ground and before shaping into a Atomic Bomb with 4 stripes of each color segmented as it give a large whistled sound of course

A large, multicolored explosion spreads throughout the battlefield, leaving behind a decimated army and one smiling Conduit.

"W-What the hell...?! What the hell is thiiiiis?!"

Hicks the commander of the army is filled with disbelief of his men being so easily defeated by... this man no...this Thing.

"W-Who are you...? What in the world are you?!"

He shouts before retreating back inside, most likely to alert the others.

Meanwhile, with Jax...

"You... insubordinate creature! How dare you defy us like this?!"

The fat man demands as the last of his followers is knocked to the ground.

"Just wait until Volt hears of this! You'll be tortured and suffer a fate worse than hell!"

Despite his physique, he manages to get a good distance away from Jax, before he's caught by the Prototype in disguise, falling onto his face.

"As if I'd just let ya escape..."

The man cowers in fear.

"N-No, please don't... Don't kill me-AAAAHHHHAA!"

In the throne room...

"AAAAHHHHAA!"

Volt stands up at the sound of the scream.

"That sounded like..."

The dark elf girl, bound with chains begins to laugh.

"I told you~." She said of course.

"Silence, you bitch!"

Volt slaps the girl HARD.

"Vult no need for that you know It won't matter when this is over and allow the Orges to defile her" said of course.

He exhales slowly, seating himself back on the throne.

"Thank you Kin. Now then, is there anything you can do about our "guests"? I'm certain a mage of your calibur can handle it."

A malicious smile appears on his face.

"I'm sure I have something."

Back to Jax and the Queen as She witness the 'human ' absorbing one of the commanders of the vile black dogs which cause her to look in mild surprised and shock of what had happened

A headache tears through Jax's mind as a memory plays out through his head.

"Hahaha! Who knew it would be so easy to take this kingdom?! If I'm being honest, it's a bit of a turn off."

"As if! I can't wait to fuck as many of these elf sluts as I can!"

Through the eyes of the fat commander, he turns to face his subordinates.

"Silence fools! We have our orders from Volt. We need to take the queen to the throne room and make an example out of her and her pathetic lapdog."

"Ah, right~! This is gonna be-! Hey! What the hell is that Orc doing?!"

The group of mercenaries turn face ahead of their path, finding a lone Orc with the Dark Elf Queen Olga.

"Hey there big guy? Why, letting our "reward" free are you? You're planning to hog her all to yourself aren't you?"

The memory sequence fades as it finishes.

"A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Your dark elf subordinate is in the throne room."

A look of surprise appears in her eyes.

"She is?! Then let's get moving!"

Jax easily heads towards the awaiting mercenary leader, while Olga lags behind yet again.

The Man named Vult who crossed his arms and wait for his 'guest' to arrive as he kept a smirk on his face awaiting them to see An Orc and the queen of course

"Well than seems you got the problem under control Orc seems like you secure the Queen? Good~" He said with a perverted smirk on his face of course.

"Of course, my lord."

Jax replied, tugging on Olga's wrist a little roughly.

"She almost escaped when she used magic to beat down the group sent to retrieve her. I happened to pass by when she killed one of them."

"Oh? Seems like I underestimated you, your majesty."

Olga turns her head, refusing to look Volt in the eyes.

"As soon as we pass over this minor roadblock, you'll have the first go at her. Orcs can't get humans and elves pregnant, but I doubt that'll stop you from enjoying yourself."

Volt declares with a devious smile.

{He doesn't seem to know, that's good. Now all I have to do is wait for Cyrus, and we'll end this in one fell swoop.}

Before long they heard massive footsteps as it was Hicks Vults right hand men came screaming.

"Sir we have a problem!!! This Thing has decimated our ranks easily we need to go or it'll be worse!!!" Scream the Commander as he has profound fearful look.

"Seems like you spot one luckily...I caught this one!!" Said Vult as Jax was confused before Kin unleashed a spell binding on the 'ORC' that sent painful surges on the body.

Olga is knocked back from the power of the spell used on Jax.

"You have a lot of nerve, "orc". You underestimated me by believing your disguise would work."

"Tch..."

In spite of the pain, Jax smiles.

"Damn, how'd ya figure it out?"

Jax asked as he was forced to turn back to his human form.

Vult was surprised a bit followed by Hicks and Kin.

"Orcs aren't Brains in speaking at all most leader have The intelligence and the lowly orc is brawn"

While Kin chuckled a bit as he push his glasses up a bit

"And that's not all I read your signature of not being that of Orc blood of course and most will rape on the spot"

"I see. So my very own disguise is what did me in. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"What makes you think you'll have a next time?"

Volt asks.

"Well, ya see, I'm not alone in this. I also... "made" some friends after got here."

An ominous groaning noise echoes through the castle halls, turning into a howling scream.

"Sounds like they wanna say hi."

Jax chuckles. Before long it reveal grotesque beast of sorts and those of the fallen merc groups to see them covered in red welts bloated appearances and all four prowling position of course Cause most of them to flinch as Hicks pissed himself and was scared shitless of course.

"Olga, I can't move right now, but you can. Get out of here while ya have the chance!"

"A-Alright!"

Olga gets back to her feet and tries to run.

"I won't let you escape so easliy!"

Kin attempts to cast another binding spell, but one of the Infected intercepts the magic, taking the hit instead. It thrashes about wildly, attempting to break loose.

"Damn it..."

"Kill these monsters and recapture the queen!"

While they were distracted, Jax noticed another dark elf girl, with her hands bound to her neck. It seems like she's trying to sneak off though the hectic situation.

As it was chaos of course before long Vult notice and finally grabbed her

"Where to do you think your going?!" Ask The Commander of course who grabbed her by the neck and sport a dagger from him hip to her neck and looked at Jax.

"Call off these monster of yours, or I swear I'll kill her!"

Despite having the cold edge against her neck, she managed to cry out.

"F-Forget about me! As long as the Queen is safe, I'll gladly die!"

Volt strikes the dark elf with the blade's handle.

"Be quiet! Call them off!"

Jax is silent, but the Infected begin to back away. Causing Volt to grin arrogantly.

"Good~ now watch as I ta-" before a shuriken stabbed his arm which he cried out in utter pain which cause him to loosen the grip of the king which cause Chloe to run to gain a bit distance of course

Before it made beeps and exploded sending the Vult king back in major force that hit the throne which snapped and bended on impact o

Cryus was their behind him is the women that was held captive behind him of course

"Like that's going to happen...".

"Finally! I was startin' to wonder if ya got lost."

Jax joked.

"I see ya've met Olga. I thought I told ya to run."

"You did. But I couldn't abandon Chloe."

Speaking of which, the dark elf in question makes it to her queen, sobbing into her chest.

"Besides, I thought you could use some help."

"That's what I have him for."

Jax refers to Cyrus.

"Indeed your highness..." before he turn his head to notice the duo are gone the mage and the king of mercenaries left as he grunts but he see the commander who's completely petrified of course before he walked up to the commander and grabbed him by the throat

"Now give me 10 seconds not to add a second hole in place of your vile snake" he said mentioning to the groan as his free hand formed a giant spike of course aiming at his lower belt.

No longer bound by magic, Jax is finally freed of the spell.

"Try not to kill him, alright? I need him to at least be breathing if we want any information from him."

"Fine...your lucky...barely" he toss Hicks to the Prototype rather hard.

With a swift movement, Jax slices through Hicks cleanly with his Blade.

Before the blood of the severed commander can even hit the ground, his body is absorbed into Jax.

Jax is now seeing through Hicks' eyes, where he seems to be in a tent. A table stands in the middle of the space, with a map and a small, lit candle.

"First, we'll hit the Dark Elf Kingdom, due to how close it is to our conqured territory. The next kingdom is ruled by Princess Alicia and her cousin Prim."

"And with our mole in Alicia's kingdom, we'll be able to tear down their walls and crush the princess' pitiful attempts at trying to resist us. I am most pleased with your performance Hicks."

"Your kind words are appreciated, my lord."

"So...?"

Olga asks.

"Their next target... is a kingdom ruled by a princess named Alicia."

"Is that all?"

Cyrus asks.

"They... have a mole. A mole that's going to ensure they can break into the castle with little resitance. He's selling out his kingdom just so he can fuck the princess..."

Cryus is pissed off of course of a mere person to sell out his kingdom for the body of the princess of course which he growled.

Jax notices the anger coming from Cyrus, and decides to continue speaking.

"For now however, we've bought Alicia some time. They won't be mounting any assaults for a while since you just took out a major chunk of their army."

"And for that, you have my thanks."

Olga approaches Cyrus and Jax.

"Might I have your names? I'd like to properly thank our saviors."

They look at each other before Cryus spoke

"I'm Cyrus the Conduit of Ink" He Said as he demostaye of him creating a light blue dragon from an orb before the orb renters the skin

"Just call me Jax..."

The Prototype kept his introduction short.

"I see. And as I'm sure you both know, I am Olga, ruler of this dark elf kingdom."

She takes a step to the side, introducing the other dark elf.

"This my most trusted ally, Chloe."

The freed dark elf girl bows.

"I thank you. I'm forever in your debt for your aid."

"Don't mention it. I hardly did anything compared to Cyrus here. Nice work by the way. Ya really caused a ruckus out there."

"Hey what can I say I keep my hands dirty of course while saving those captive of course..."

Mentioning to the women some naked or cloth of course reeked of human and monster semen of course

"I think it's best to return back to the elder village with the survivors and the queen of course"

"Agreed. It isn't best to remain here any longer."

Olga seems hesitant, but Chloe places a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, majesty."

"...I suppose it's for the best."

"We'll need a way to transport large groups of people. They're most likely too weak to make the journey there on foot."

"We have carriages. We can use them and some our steeds to transport them to the village."

"Let's hurry then!"

The Camp

Meanwhile, in a camp miles from the Dark Elf kingdom. The camp is large housing humans, Orcs, Ogres, Trolls and other kind of horrorfic beast as most were licking up their wounds of course

In a large tent is the tent of strategy and coorderination where special elites come and talk about their plans of course.

An angered fist slams onto a table.

"I don't believe this!"

"Indeed. I had not anticipated people like those two to show up."

"And thanks to them, we lost a great deal of our forces, and now I'm forced to hold off on invading Alicia's Kingdom while we regroup and lick our wounds."

Kin soon got an idea

"It seems as they are far away from here as they are unable to spot who's going to tell us the weak points to the wall my lord..." said the mage who nudged his glasses up

"...True. Once we've increased our numbers, we'll make haste and force Alicia and her subjects to submit!"

"And... if THEY should get in our way?"

Volt leans back in his chair.

"Oh, I'll have something special planned for those two. Something VERY special..."

He chuckled darkly of course while the rest chant Vults name and his empire of sex

(End a Very long and anticipated chapter for our two heroes of course leave a comment of course and peace out )


	3. Fortess of Iris (Part 1)

2 days after miles and miles of trying to return to the elders village of course as many cheered and are relief that their heroes have arrived of course and they brought some carriages of sorts unknown with black steeds of course

The carriages pull to a stop, and our protagonists hop off their seats.

"Stay here for a bit. We need to... explain the situation to the Elder."

"...Very well. We shall remain here."

Despite not asking for an explanation, Olga accepts Jax's words.

"How do ya think they'll take the news, Cyrus?"

"Hopefully..." Said Cyrus

The two had asked the Elder if they could speak in private, so the three of them entered the chief's manor.

"It's about the elves you brought here, am I correct?"

"Indeed. We brought them from the Dark Elf Kingdom shortly after it was conqured by those mercenaries."

The Elders eyes widened and narrowed a bit

"And you brought them here?...I believe it's a bad idea as most will not like the presence of the dark elves..."

"Any reason"

The elder sigh about

"During the Great War the queen allowed the monsters to take the women of the village and pillage what's left of them and rape them with no remorse..."

"I thought as much... Well, this time, they don't have any monsters on their side, so ya won't have to worry about them raping yer women."

"Still, I can't trust that queen... Her actions have inflicted much pain and suffering to others. She's just as bad as the Black Dogs."

"Then, forget about past! What happened back then can't be changed..."

The Elder is taken aback.

"I'm not asking ya to forgive her, I sure as hell wouldn't. But... give them a chance at least. Let the actions and choices they make now decide how ya feel about them."

The Elder takes a moment to think.

"Very well...but we need to keep her in a safe place so no one can harm or try to try to assassinate her..." Said the Elder firmly

"If she refuse to change than I'll have no choice but to let her and the rest weep what they have sown" Said Cyrus carelessly

"Safe place huh...?"

Jax takes a moment to think...

"How about here, in the manor? Since this is where we're staying, having the queen by our side seems like the best option."

"...Very well."

The Elder heads outside to alert the others of their new guests.

"Glad to see that worked out."

"Yep and to be honest it reminds me of Conduits and humans back home" Cyrus said looking out watching the Elders supposed speech of their 'Guest'

{There he goes again with that 'Conduit' thing...}

Jax decided to hold off on asking about it since now would be a bad time to ask, and instead focused on the Elder's speech.

He stands in front of the front of the Manor, calling out to them.

"My people! I come bearing news..."

The crowd of gather in front of the Chief.

"As some of you may have noticed..."

He gestures to the carriages, filled with dark elves.

"Our heroes, have brought dark elves into our village."

The people look angered, but before protests could be voiced some wishing death to their enemies of course and aren't too happy at all , the Elder raises a firm hand.

"Hold thy tongues. I, too, feel the same as you. After what Olga did to human villages such as this one, I would have taught her a lesson or two myself. But... let's forget about the past, for it cannot be changed no matter what."

Jax flinches.

'Oh, he better not be...'

"Instead, let us cast out judgement upon the elves by the choices and actions they make from here on out."

'He's totally stealing my lines!'

"I will not ask you to forgive Olga and her subjects, for I myself have not. But, instead of being spiteful and bitter towards the dark elves, we will offer them the chance at redemption. If you are unable to do so, I understand."

The villagers mutter and whisper amongst themselves some convinced others aren't very much.

Cyrus chuckled about it before Cyrus decided the speak and took the elder place.

"And don't forget the real enemies are the black dogs they are planning something Far Worse fate of subjecting women of endless horrors of rape and if I catch someone try to do something funny you'll regret don't be the one to mess it all up for everyone else because your stupid choices!!!"

The villagers look at one another... before one of them speaks up.

"Yeah, Cyrus' is right!"

"And so is the Elder!"

"Forget about the damned elves, these Black Dogs need to be put in their place!"

The crows begins crying out in cheers.

"Seems like our new friends managed to persuade them."

Olga stated with a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was starting to think we'd be kicked out of the village... or worse."

"Regardless of this, be on your guard. We can't afford to get careless."

"Yes, your majesty!"

The carriage door opens.

"Ladies, if ya'd follow me, please."

Jax leads the two Dark elves to the manor, the crows parting to make room for them to pass.

They were a bit nervous walking up as they were wearing ragged formation of clothes to cover what's left of their naked bodies of course as some children are a bit scared as well of course.

Timeskip

After successfully herding in the dark elves and getting them situated in their temporary home, the Elder, Olga and Chloe, and our protagonists have gathered in the main hall of the manor.

They're creating their counter strategy against Volt and his mercenary army.

"Thanks to the information I collected from Hicks, I learned of their next target."

Jax points to a spot on the map.

"Their next conquest is Princess Alicia's kingdom. They have a mole on the inside that'll reveal the weakest point of the wall that guards it from intruders."

"Which would allow them to quickly conquer her people before they had a chance to properly react."

Olga comments.

"However, thanks to Cryus' efforts, they'll be forced to hold off on their invasion. Which will give us time to stop their attack dead in its tracks."

Jax turns to Cyrus.

"Any thoughts so far?"

"Well I'm worried of something is not right of course as we may not know where the black dogs are if course as I feel it's not going to be easy of course..." Said Cyrus

"Indeed, the only reason why our first attack went so well was because they weren't expecting people like us to get involved. Next time though, they'll definitely be prepared. And they'll most likely bring in more monsters and troops than before."

Jax crosses his arms, devising a plan.

"Ya know... we could turn this around on them. Spring a trap of sorts."

Cyrus say as he raised his arm and some ink was spiraling around his arm a bit before looking

"This is not just for weapons but for other uses..." he said showing them a small blue dragon hovering around and soon returned back to his skin.

"I was thinking, since their plan revolves around the outer wall's weakpoint, we can use that area to set a trap for Volt and his mercenaries. They'll likely use some kind of explosive to breach it, but if we can stop that from happening, we stop them from invading."

Olga puts a hand on her hip.

"What kind of trap were you planning on using?"

"Well, I'm not certain. We can't use any explosives, otherwise we risk damaging the wall ourselves. So, I was thinking of an ambush."

"Wait so your telling me that your going to use those things to kill and lay waste on the Black Dogs as they are looking for pockets of civilians to pillage and rape so it's best not to go blazing or course"

"I plan on us killing them before that happens, but yes. That'll be the last resort. But before that happens, I'd like to try and get a warning to Feoh. If the citizens could evacuate before the attack, we could get them out of harm's way."

Sure and for the meantime we need to rest a bit as I need more Ink as I'm almost drained of it of course..." he turn to the elder

"Pops got any Ink that I can use at the moment" He ask of course

"I believe I have a few jars in the storeroom. Follow me..."

The chief waves his hand, signaling Cyrus to follow.

Olga begins to yawn. Causing Chloe to follow suit.

"He makes a good point. I believe all of us could use some rest."

{Well, I don't need sleep but...}

Jax nods.

"Yeah, no doubt the both of ya are tired from such an eventful day. I'll show ya to yer quarters."

They nod as they walked to where are they are going to sleep tonight of course leaving Jax alone by himself at the mapping area

So far, we saved this village and the Dark Elves from Volt and his followers...'

Jax whispers to himself, tracing a line across part of the map as he continued to perfect his plans.

'Hmm... Cyrus could provide long range support here, and... hmm.'

Meanwhile with the Elder and Cyrus...

"Here, these were all the bottles I could find."

The chief states, carrying an armful.

"Will these suffice?"

"Yes thank you..." He said he got the bottles of course as he stared at them of course all in fine quality couldn't any around the City of course he smiled of course before he breath before all the ink came out of the forks as the ink is entering his body, mouth and eyes of course and soon the Bottled were empty of its content as the Man sigh and drop them a bit of course finding no use of it

"That's much better..."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the village...

The Queen snuck out at night and try to summon a spell to Iris to possibly warn one of the princess knights.

"Queen Olga, might I ask what it is you're attempting to do?"

The Dark Elf Chloe asked, watching her ruler attempt a spell. A magic cicle that was formed moments ago by the spellcaster had faded, and Olga stumbled as she held her staff for support.

"D-Damn... I thought I could do it. I was so close too..."

"Do what?"

"I was attempting to get to Iris through a spell."

"Iris? You mean Fortress Iris of Foeh?"

"Indeed. I thought I could make it with the magic I had left, but it wasn't enough."

"Why? In your state, perfoming that spell could've put you in serious danger."

"I need to as the princesses are powerful but don't have any information of where it's at we need to do it quick before it too late I can feel the black dogs aren't going to be down forever" she breath a little bit.

"Please your majesty, don't push yourself."

Chloe approaches Olga and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand what you're saying. But regardless, there's no way you'll be able to reach Iris in this state. You have to rest."

Olga begins to slightly glare at Chloe, but Chloe refuses to back down.

"Please..."

Olga sigh before she did of course and simple breath a little lowering her power to her staff.

"You can try again first thing tomorrow morning. For now, let's relax."

Chloe backs away and stretches, before lying down on a makeshift bed made of cloth and straw.

"Not the most comfortable, but it'll do."

Grabbing a large blanket, the dark elf covers herself, and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight, your majesty..."

"Night..." before she drifts into sleep of course much to the relief of Chloe who she is looking on to see her looking quite peaceful

As MOST of our protagonists enjoy the peaceful embrace of sleep, evil lurks in the shadows...

A certain minister of Foeh is baffled at the message he has just received from a carrier imp.

'What?! The attack has been delayed?!'

Minister Beasley whispers aloud, to ensure he isn't being heard by any passerby.

"Sorry, but... something happened during the last attack. So we will have to hold off on the attack."

"Tch. Fine... as long as your leader keeps to his word, I'll keep to mine."

A perverted grin appears on his face as he licks his lips.

"I can almost taste her now~!"

The door of his chambers suddenly opens, and in a panic, he shoves the demon out the window.

"P-Princess Alicia! What a pleasure! I-I wasn't expecting your presence!"

It revealed the princess of Iris in her night

Clothes.

"Hello Besley...say where you talking to someone?" Ask the princess with her head tilted of course and raised eyebrow.

"O-Oh nooo..."

The minister rests his elbow on the windowsill, trying his damned hardest to relax.

"I-I was merely reciting... p-poetry!"

Beasley smiles, sweating a little.

{What the hell kind of excuse was that?! I haven't read poetry a day in my life! If she calls me out on it...!}

"I see... Sorry for disturbing you."

"O-Oh, please your highness, a visit from you is always a delight!"

She couldn't help but smiled and nod and left him alone of course

"Night Beasley"

"A-And may you have a splendid rest yourself!"

Beasley waves until Alicia closes the door.

{You gullible little girl...}

Beasley sighs, dragging a palm down his forehead.

"That was too close... I swear I'm going to lose my mind one of these days..."

Before he chuckled a bit

{your body will be mine~} he chuckled of course willing to savior her virginity

To Be continued

Part 1 is completed now be ready for part 2 to shine so keep a Look Out

PEACE OUT.


	4. Fortess of Iris (Part 2)

**-Now I rewrittened my story since some point out to some mistakes while others like the one who said the word retarded is being a douche and so I took the time to look over it to make the chapter enjoyable-**

 **(Enjoy)**

Some days have passed since the introduction of the elves as the people of the village no longer cared about them since they are focusing on a threat that is way bigger than imagined as it was mutual and have comfort of their heroes who Cyrus was busy drawing.

And Jax was currently on his way to visit the Dark Elves currently staying with them.

"Olga, Chloe, I brought ya girls some... tea?"

Jax became confused. They weren't in their room.

"What the...?"

{They were here this morning, but where had they gone off to?} With further questions meant to be answered he decided to soon walked to the ink conduits room who he see the Artist drawing his latest sketches.

"Yo, Cyrus!"

The Prototype shouted.

The Ink conduit winced at the volume of the 'Conduit' which cause him to slide his pen to the very large dragon he was drawing before he growled a bit

"The Hell?! You messed me up!! You know what Forget it...what is it?..." he said a bit annoyed at Jax with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Jax rubbed his nape.

"A-Anyway. Have you seen the Elves? They're not in their room."

"I have no clue I been drawing ever since as I was completely in my world not bothering with anyone since than but to be frank...I don't bother with anyone" Said Cyrus with a raised eyebrow

"Hmm. That's unusual... I'll go into the village and see if anyone's-."

The sound of the manor doors opening cuts Jax off midsentence. Olga, Chloe and a few dark elves appear to be pushing a large wooden cart, filled with various ingredients.

"Good morning, Jax-san, Cyrus-san."

"Good morning... What's all this?"

"It's going to be breakfast."

Olga remarks.

"Hmmm...sounds good...but we have no will to eat..." and what he is say is a bit true as a result of conduits having minor metabolism so it will take a few weeks to even be hungry of course

"Suit yerself, Cyrus."

Jax states with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, what did ya ladies plan on making?"

"Sorry, but it's going to be a surprise~."

One states with a smile, before the two main elves and their haul disappear in the kitchen.

"...Well then, I guess that's that."

Jax crosses his arms, glancing over to Cyrus, a subtle intensity in his eyes.

{Now that I think about it... this is the first time the two of us have been alone in the same room. Maybe... Maybe I could finally probe some information out of him...}

Cyrus simply turned away and soon walked away hopping to contribute his work of course which involves art.

"Ya really have a passion for art, don't ya? I've only ever tried to paint and draw a few times myself..."

Jax is attempting to strike up a conversation with the Conduit, in an attempt to learn more about him.

"Never really had the time to practice."

"I only use art to coax when time passes since When I was a kid, instead of video games, Or any activity most normal kids do... I use Art to cope with things in life..." Said Cyrus looking at Jax.

Jax takes a seat nearby.

"Must've been a rough childhood, if ya needed a hobby to cope at such a young age."

"Yeah..." Said Cyrus a bit who look with narrowed eyes a bit but kept it at a minimal after all Art is what innovate the mind and body that is used to cope with negative things in life and Drew it into inspiration

Jax takes a moment to consider his choice of words.

"...I've been through my fair share of troubles too. I can still remember the day it all went to Hell..."

Jax glances out a nearby window.

"The sun was shining just like this on that day, everyone just minding their own business as they walked down the streets..."

Jax then glances at the floor.

"Then... Then there was the screaming..."

Jax remains silent for a moment.

"...So much blood and death... Children shouldn't be forced to endure a sight like that. I'm amazed I even managed to survive that outbreak."

Which Cyrus help but just look and the look of concern was written on his face as he been where it all happened since the accident that changed his life

"Reminds me of the accident that happen a beast of unknown came and wreck havoc on the city of unlocking conduits all around while killing those who don't have the genes as a result of being infected of a plague that kill many alike..."

He said drawing on his notebook a bit looking down...

"And I'm one who unlocked the power being exposed to the RFI where it was a normal day for me drawing my latest piece to cope one of this days as I felt my skin turn paper like...and I cough out what I assumed is blood but it wasn't as it was ink and I suddenly figured I Was One..."

He said glaring and intensify his work

"a Conduit who wandered the lawless city, which was beset by mobs of angry Conduit hating people killing any Conduits they could find...out of fear and jealously..." he said before finishing the drawing to reveal a strange black humanoid with eyes of deep fire, hatred and anguish written on the humanoid.

{A plague... but it's not the Blacklight Virus... I've never heard of that before...}

Jax thought to himself, analyzing the drawing.

{And that image... I don't recognize the figure he drew...}

Jax slowly stood up from his seat and approached Cyrus.

"I apoligize if I brought up some bad memories. I know that couldn't have been easy to talk about."

"Yeah don't mention it..." he said put the drawing away from his 'backpack' and sigh a bit before crossing both arms a bit.

"We've finished with the..."

Olga and Chloe notice the looks on their faces.

"Why do you two look so somber?"

Jax glances at Cyrus once more before he faces the Elves.

"...Don't worry about."

Jax quickly decides to change the subject.

"Whatever ya made, it sure smells good. I'm looking forward to having some."

Chloe looks to her queen, seemingly worried. Olga silently dismisses her.

"We'll bring it out now, so be just a but more patient."

Moments later, a practical buffet of food is brought out and placed before one of the protagonists.

From tender and mouthwatering meats like Grilled Chicken and Steak, to light and refreshing Salads, and even sweet and fresh fruits like strawberries and grapes arranged in beautiful displays.

Jax was utterly shocked to see such a smorgasbord.

"How in the hell did ya make all of this so quickly?"

"Having a bit of magic never hurts."

"And spoils from the Black Dogs Rations as well and what's left we brought from the kingdom..."

Cyrus couldn't help but smell the aroma of the food as it was very enticing smell somewhat similar to what he cooked before hand...

"Well, the food's no good unless we eat it! Let's dig in!"

Jax suggests with a smile on his face, seating himself down and deciding on eating some chicken first.

Cyrus shrugs a bit and decided to leave a bit since after all he's still rather distant.

"...Is this food not to Cyrus' liking? my subordinates and I made a variety just in case."

"It's not the food, Olga."

Jax reassures.

"Cyrus just... needs time to get used to all this."

"I see..."

 **-Minutes Later-**

Olga and Chloe followed by some of the dark elves also join in on the meal. After a while of dining the other dark elves departed in return to their makeshift homes or rooms of the manor, Olga wipes her lips with a napkin and speaks up.

"Jax, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"...What's this about?"

Jax asks as he sets down a utensil.

"It's about the kingdom of Feoh."

"Ah yes... Feoh. I was actually planning on heading out there this morning."

"You were?"

"Indeed. I was going to tell ya earlier, but you were out getting breakfast."

"Sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Ah, it's no big deal. So, what about Feoh did ya want to talk about?"

"I have a plan to get all of us to Feoh swiftly."

"Ya don't say... I should go get Cyrus so he doesn't miss out on yer plan."

Jax left to confront Cyrus who he was busy walking away hoping to continue drawing in peace as a result of what had transpired.

Jax spots the Conduit easily, but before he attempts to approach him, he notices the expression on Cyrus' face. He easily recalls what happened moments ago...

{...I... think it'll be better if I just tell him later.}

With that decision, Jax headed back for the manor.

"Oh, where's Cyrus?"

"I... couldn't find him..."

Jax lied since it would be considered rude Cyrus is being to the recently saved Dark Elves.

"But that's okay. I can just relay the plan to him once he gets back. I'm sure he won't be gone very long."

"I suppose that will have to suffice."

"I can use a spell to teleport to Feoh," Olga explained, "It will consume my energy but it will serve to take us within seconds."

"When Olga-sama takes us to that place she will be helpless and I will protect her," Chloe said to Them, putting some emphasis on the fact that she would be protecting her Queen, "You just take care of killing those mercenaries and their allied monsters, ".

"Let's begin..." Said Jax with his hands in his 'pockets' and made a short nod

"I'm ready too, Olga-sama," Chloe said loyally and professionally, "No matter what happens I'll protect her," and with her tone of voice one could notice that Chloe was really determined to meet this time to protect her Queen.

Olga nodded to see that the two were ready to be transported. Knowing how advanced the spell she was going to make Olga was, she knew she would be unconscious after using it.

She will be left unconscious in full enemy territory that would be full of mercenaries and monsters was a great risk ... but Olga was confident that Chloe and The duo could keep her safe. In Chloe because of how loyal and dedicated she is and the duo were for their great power.

"Very well," Said Olga while preparing to leave to a more reclusive area hoping to not freak out anyone inside the Manor.

 **-Cyrus-**

Back at the room Cyrus is busy painting while thinking whether or not to come back hopefully to have some food...maybe just a little bit and proceeded and so he did as he was walking while having his eyes closed

"Okay than I'm ready for t-" to see the room is empty and most of all the food is gone "figures..." he said before he see a note on the table to see it's from Olga and her company and so he decide to read it

 **-The Forest-**

While Cyrus was busy reading the note, Jax and the two Dark Elves had made their way into a more isolated area in the woods nearby.

"Now, yer certain ya can handle transporting the four of us?"

"I will be fine. Exhausted, but I will remain in good health."

"That's good. How long do ya think it'll take to transport us there?"

"About as long as it'll take for Cyrus to reach our location."

Chloe states as Olga grips a magic staff.

"I'll go ahead and get started now."

The staff begins to glow a faint purple color, and a rift soon begins to take shape.

As she focus on the energy to her staff to increase the power where to be at the highest location before long they head wind blowing past them and before long a familiar voice spoke

"Did I miss the party?" Ask The voice who they turn to see it's the ink conduit with his arms crossed and leg on the tree watching

"Nice light show..."

"Cyrus, glad ya could join us. What did ya think of the food?"

Jax asked with a hint of friendly sarcasm, knowing there wasn't much left.

"There's no food..." he said with his eyes rolled a bit at his partners sarcasm

"Oh well."

Jax shrugs his shoulders.

"Now then, once we get to Feoh, I'll go and hunt down the mole. Chloe and Olga will keep hidden in the kingdom..."

Chloe nods.

"And Cyrus... If we run into any of the Black Dogs at Feoh, just do what ya do best."

He chuckled "I'll do more than best...I'll tear them in pieces and use their blood as my ink..." he said with a dark chuckle a bit which he'll use that for his scare tactics and he won't really do it.

Olga took a breath and began to concentrate once again to use that specific a magical red circle of sufficient size for all three materialized on the floor below them in a single instant.

'I never thought I would be using this spell to help some humans ...' She thought that she found a certain humor in the irony of the situation since what she was going to do very possibly ignite the salvation of the city that the Black Dogs would be attacking at the moment.

If there were other circumstances Olga would have used that same spell to send members of her troops into human territory in a surprise attack. And now to fulfill the revenge against these mercenaries, Olga Discordia would end up helping other humans in order to deny their goals to the Black Dogs, which showed the priority that had fallen to them for the Dark Elf Queen.

 **"Ruura!"** Olga declared whose scepter began to shine, which immediately the magic circle under the feet of the three began to shine with intensity.

A ray of light was shot out of the forest so bright it teleports them

magic circle that continued to shine but that gradually faded away.

At the speed they were going, Jax, Cyrus and there two companions should be able to get within a minute or two to the city that was being attacked.

Vault was sure that this time he could triumph because the boys who caused him so much trouble was too far away to do anything. This time his group of mercenaries could satisfy their sexual desires.

However they are on there way to where the mercenaries were attacking with the monsters that allied with them.

They are the only ones who had the power to directly confront them Black Dogs was approaching.

The following girls in which the boys would make an impact would be Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire. Along with starting to really be known as one who could face the group of mercenaries known as The Black Dogs.

After all after all They was ready for anything.

 **-City of Feoh-**

At this time one of the cities of the Alliance of the Seven Shields was in serious trouble.

A little more than an hour ago the mercenaries who were helped by several monsters managed to break the walls that protected Feoh ... attacking a part of the wall that was very weak. The state of that part of the wall was a secret that only few people knew because such a big weakness could not be made public in these times of war because Feoh would be very vulnerable.

Due to the surprise attack the city was responding with great difficulty ... and anyone could say that they were soon to be overcome.

All those who were not soldiers ended up being sent to the Church of the city which was the safest place that could shelter many people ... although equally the doors of the Church would not be able to stand forever.

In that city where the battle was taking place ... a ray of light landed from the sky on a roof. The process was so fast that nobody saw it.

Olga's spell had fulfilled its objective of taking them to Feoh in a matter of seconds.

"And we are here..." Said Jax turn to see Cyrus to look with a nonchalant look on his face while the other two had arrived well, Chloe looked without any problems ... but Olga.

Olga looked quite exhausted on her knees on the floor and using her scepter to try to stay on her knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a Cyrus who instantly went to the queens side. Along with Jax

"Olga-sama," said a worried Chloe who immediately went to Olga's side.

"S-some time ago my-p-powers have been declining ..." I manage to say it with some difficulty. Then Olga looked at Chloe to imply that she wanted the Half Dark Elf to continue talking since for Olga to speak at the moment was a great effort.

Chloe sighed when she realized that she would have to continue ... since the information itself was one that personally the Half Dark Elf preferred that the boys did not know.

But an order from his beloved Queen was an order even if it was not verbally said.

"Before Olga-sama was able to become Queen and command the monsters of our territory because they feared her enormous magical power," Chloe said to what the boys nodded showing that they understood, "But now a spell she could have used a hundred times before showing fatigue now leaves her exhausted with just one use, "Chloe said sadly in her voice for what was happening to Olga with her magical powers.

Even though both had desperately searched for a cause and a cure for Olga's condition, nothing came to mind. Silence filled the air around them as both couldn't help but feel full concerned with what they are told

"I'll stay here to protect her," said a certain Chloe who took out the knife she took from one of the mercenaries she killed.

her determination to protect her Queen was true to the point that Chloe was ready to sacrifice herself if necessary.

In addition to the mercenaries and their allied monsters ... it was also very likely that the humans protecting this city would attack the weakened Olga as soon as they saw her ... after all, the Dark Elf Queen had a more than negative reputation for humans.

That's why Chloe was determined not to move at all to ensure the life of her Queen.

They nod before Cyrus took off with his 'backpack' morph to a jet pack away while preparing to morph the ink into more ninja stars. While Jax took the time to jump in a huge radius breaking the roof foundation.

Olga and Chloe watched as they depart Olga hope they can make it out safe and sound.

 **-Cyrus-**

Meanwhile in one of the many streets of Feoh we can see how two mercenaries have cornered two people who failed to reach the Church.

Those people are a little blond boy of about ten years old dressed in villager clothes ... and his nineteen year old sister who was a blonde girl with blue eyes with long hair and a good body.

Those two people had the walls of a house cornering them and preventing them from moving because in front of them were two mercenaries.

At least the younger brother tried to protect his sister by putting himself in front of her, even though he was only a child and not having any weapons.

"Hehehe nothing can stop us" laughed one of the mercenaries to see what was a clear victory that was about to be official in the absence of the surrender of the Warrior Princess who commanded the forces that were resisting them.

After that the doors of the Church would be opened and they could enjoy Feoh's women.

But ... that did not mean they could not have a little fun before that.

"l-leave my sister alone!" Shouted the little boy who tried to look strong before the mercenaries.

"Ahhh, and who do you think you are to talk to us like that, brat?" The mercenary asked.

"N-no ... you have to flee ... they will kill you ..." For her part, the sister was implying her brother that he should abandon her

But ... he could not just leave her because since his parents died it had always been just the two of them.

"Who is going to help you? You do not see that the forces of this city are being eliminated" Cruelty said the other mercenary who was about to draw his sword to kill that child to be able to rape without problems the older sister of that child .

Although on his question of who was going to help that younger brother who wanted to protect his older sister ... That miracle happened when a fast object hit smack dab on the hand thus lose grab on his sword

The mercenary let's out a scream of piercing pain from the shuriken lodged in his skin.

"D-Damn you, I'll make you pay for that, you son of a b-!"

He says before his arm is obliterated from the explosive detonation of the shuriken.

The other mercenary was lucky, just being knocked down by the force of the blast.

Before the smoke clear to reveal an angry Cyrus who walked closer to them as he reach on his back to reveal another shuriken and the color is blue

"Well well well seems you guys are in deep shit..."

The mercenary who had lost his arm was able to fight through the pain to look up at Cyrus. The other, was too stunned to even react.

"S-Seems like the boss was right."

He then starts to laugh, causing his associate to turn towards him.

"I was skeptical that you two would get here so quickly, but I suppose this is my punishment for doubting the boss. Say, where are those two elf whores you stole from us? I'm sure they're not too far."

"..." he said nothing is the answer but held a serious face as he converting saidweapon to a pronged blue sai's in both hands.

"Heh... it doesn't matter. I'm sure the others will find them and your friend soon enough. And you'll... get what's... coming to... you..."

He declares in a gloating tone before passing out. It seems that the blood loss had finally got to him.

'Shit...'

Witnessing this, the other mercenary stands up, wielding his blade. His hands were shaking, showing his hesitation to fight.

Before a smirk and soon at fast speeds he come at them with utter speed at him before he slashed the adonmen which the lowly black dog stood still before falling as his upper body soon slide off the lower belt of his body causing the lower stump to bled out like a waterfall

The young boy and his sister are shocked at the spectacle they had just witnessed. In spite of the hellish scene however, the young girl works up the courage to call out.

"T-Thank you, mister! I... I don't know what we would've done without you."

She says while her arms were wrapped around her younger brother.

"I helped too!"

She giggles and hugs her brother just a little tighter.

"I know."

The moment is cut short when a pack of armed demons appear behind the conduit.

"L-Look out!"

It was too late as the lead imp stabbed Cyrus in the chest cause some ink to spell out like a puddle as he kicked the imp away as Cyrus moved back and took the blade out to reveal him dropping ink on the floor as he glared at them.

The demons cackled and laugh at Cyrus, preparing their next attack.

Those with sword raised them, and those with magic readied their demonic fireball attacks.

"Prepare to die, interloper!"

Before Cyrus have a smirk "that's where your wrong!" Before the hole made from the sword soon stretched at them with black pike stab speed jab most of them as some evaded before more pronged spikes stabbed most of them ripping their hearts, body parts out of their bodies. Before long the pike returned back into Cyrus body to shape back in place as he sigh in relief.

With the demons vanquished, the young girl sighed in relief.

"I was worried there for a moment."

"That was so awesome!"

The young boy expressed his admiration through gleaming eyes.

Cyrus chuckled a bit and ruffled in his hair "find somewhere safe I got more sickos to take care of" he said walking past them before he started running down at fast speeds to the location as he begin throwing more shurikens all over the place blasting any unfornate monster or black dog in the radius to bite as the girl and brother watch the carnage unfold forgetting the smoke and fire around the city of Feoh

 **-Olga and Chloe-**

In human territory, two Dark Elves are hidden from the sight of the humans of this city and the mercenaries and monsters that attacked this city.

"Chloe ... How ... everything goes ...?" Olga asked who was lying on that roof, her fatigue prevented her from moving much.

Standing guard in front of Olga was her faithful assistant Chloe, who with a knife in hand was ready to face whatever it was.

"Some time ago I lost sight of it" Chloe replied "But if you look in a certain direction you will see how occasionally there are mercenaries or monsters are screaming in agony" said the Half Dark Elf with a smile.

That meant that duo was fine and that she continued to defeat everything in there path ... and at the same time denying the pleasure to the scum.

Hearing how everything was going well ... the tired Queen of the Dark Elves could smile.

In the end the people in whom she had placed her hopes was responding excellently.

However, it turned out that although the point where they were was relatively safe ... in a city under attack that place could not be so safe as to make them go unnoticed throughout the conflict.

"Oh, but look what we found here" A male voice could be heard "And I already said that I felt a familiar scent".

Chloe at that voice fixed her attention on two small figures that climbed the roof from the streets.

Those creatures were without anything covering their bodies which were red with pointed ears and bright yellow eyes.

Those two creatures were ... demons.

Monsters that were formerly serving the Dark Elf Country under Olga.

With enough effort Olga managed to sit on that ceiling. So she could give those traitors a look with her beautiful amber eyes ... Olga's gaze told them that she thought they were trash.

"What are they doing here? Did they manage to escape after Vult captured them?" The demon smiled.

"Look at that Queen's pathetic state,"Another said mockingly. "Who would follow someone so weak?"

Yes, now that that magical power that had finished them in an instant was very weak there was nothing to fear for them.

"Shut up! If you dare to insult Olga-sama once more I will kill you both, traitors!" An angry Chloe said that she put herself on guard with her knife ready to kill traitors.

"Very well ... Then we will first immobilize them and then we will make them ours!" The demon said with much encouragement.

"Let's rape them!" And with that said in unison the demons threw themselves towards the Dark Elves.

Chloe reacted quickly and stuck her knife in the eye of the demon that went towards her which was an instant death.

The demons could have underestimated her for having been captured on that occasion ... but that was before the surprise betrayal of the Ogres, beings that were physically more powerful than them and greater in number. against creatures like them ... Chloe had nothing to fear.

Unfortunately for Chloe even if it took a few seconds ... it was more than enough for the other demon to approach Olga.

But feeling the danger ... the Queen of the Dark Elves decided that she could not just stay there waiting for that dirty demon to touch her body ... so even if it was useless she decided to attack.

 **"Mera!"** It was Olga's response that declared the name of her spell and pointed her scepter at the demon that was coming towards her.

Even she did not expect anything by saying the name of that spell by just doing it by mere reflection.

That's why ... when a small fireball was thrown from the tip of her scepter ... it was unexpected for everyone.

"Aahh, it burns!" Scream of pain the demon who covered his face with his eyes to be hit in the face by that small ball of fire.

While those flames were not powerful enough to kill, they still hurt.

But the demon could not complain more about the damage caused by the fire ... because Chloe took the opportunity to fit his knife in the back of his skull.

"Agh ..." It was the moan that the demon released before falling to the ground without life.

Having killed him Chloe no longer saw him as something worthy of his attention ... right now all his attention was on his Queen whom Chloe looked at with an expression of great surprise.

"Olga-sama ... Was that it?" ask the Half Dark Elf ... who had a smile of genuine happiness.

"I should not have been able to ..." The Dark Elf Queen murmured who looked in amazement at her own hands "By this point I would not ... have been able to use magic ..." The use of Mera was a desperate attempt waiting for what miracle she could use again magic.

And ... said miracle if it happened.

Such a fact full of happiness to Olga, even though it was something as tiny as being able to use more than one spell in a single day. For her that at the moment was something of what she is She was happy even when at the height of her powers she would have thought that someone who was glad to be able to use two spells in a single day was pathetic.

"But ... what a pity ... if I had used a Merami I could have killed him ..." Olga said to herself, she out of pure instinct sought a basic and weak spell feeling that in her condition was the best she could use .

But even so, there was a smile of true happiness on her face since ... it's been a long time since she was able to use two spells in a single day, even though one of those spells was one of the most basic.

For her...

And finally with that Olga Discordia finally ended up unconscious because of using magic. But unlike the other times she ended up frustrated ... now she ended up unconscious with a big smile on her sleeping face.

"Maybe things are really going to be better ..." she murmured to herself a Chloe who kept guard while Olga slept soundly.

But even if she did not want to think about that ... it was just too weird that her Queen's magical powers has improved just as the strange men appeared in their lives and saved them.

After all, the abilities of them was to return the others to his allies even if at the beginning the relationship was one where not all friendly initiation ... really the most dangerous skill of all.

 **-Jax-**

{Damn, I didn't expect them to recover so quickly.}

Jax thought to himself as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He might not have been able to prevent the attack from occurring, but at the least he could aid those on the front lines in driving them back.

{I just hope I'm not too late this time...}

Before him he notice a number of 10 soldiers mostly female of how they are dress skimpily in armor protecting the chest area and the groin area breathing a bit as they are shakily held out their swords most chipped and most coated with dried blood of some monsters and mercenary scum bags as they are cornered by Black Dogs and Orcs.

"Seems like I barely made it."

Jax adjusts his angle, leaping off the rooftop and towards the Black Dogs.

"I think it's time for you girls to give up and surrender!"

Despite how exhausted and damaged they were, the female knights refused to do so.

"We would never sully our princess' name with such a thing!"

"Then so be it!"

Just then, a grotesque splatter draws their attention. Jax is using one of the mercenaries bodies to slide across the ground.

"Suprise motherfuckers!"

Jax forms his Blades, slicing through the humans and Orcs unfortunate enough to be in his path.

All of them mangled sliced to as some lowly ones screamed in utter fright as some try to flee but utterly failed by the biomass of Jax absorbed by the living weapon.

"Seems like I missed a few."

Jax commented as a group of mercenaries began fleeing. Most he didn't care for, he only had his eyes set on the most prestigious looking member of the crowd.

"Ya won't be getting away the easy!"

Jax whips his right arm, forming the Whipfist and catching the apparent leader of the group. The mercenary struggles in vain as he's slowly dragged back to Jax.

"Thought ya could sneak off, didn't ya? Too bad, that's not happening."

He gagged and try his best to squirm to no avail and sudden he saw eye to eye with Jax who's eyes bore nothing but fury, brutalness demonic to the point that it's stabbing his soul.

"Mercy!!! Mercy!!" " He said no longer showing sign of a leader but a scare, frightened excuse of a leader and the pride of a man.

"Do ya honestly believe yer deserving of it? How many of the people did the Black Dogs kill begged for their lives to be spared? How many women pleaded with ya to be let go? Did any of ya once give them "mercy"?"

The mercenary doesn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

Jax crushed the man's throat before absorbing him into his body.

Before a stream of memories though thought the eyes of the black dog commander who he along with most monsters and other lowly ranked comrades laugh in truimphly

"Man this is so easy!"

"Yeah with Foehs weakest defensive wall who come we didn't think of that?"

Said the soldiers with Triumph along with their beastly comrades before the leader spoke

"Alright Men whos Ready to defile the sexy ass soldiers and than we will have our way with some the bitches from Chruch!!!"

"Yeah!!!" They pump their Fist up as the monster roared before they go to battle...

Before long the memories stopped all of sudden as he sigh and thought for a moment.

"The Church... hmm. Wasn't Cyrus in that area? If that's the case I don't need to worry about it."

Jax turns to the female knights behind him.

"I suggest ya fall back and recover. Yer no good to yer princess if ya fight injured like that."

One of them opens her mouth to argue, but cringes in pain.

"A-Alright... thank you for your aid."

"I'm just glad I got here in time. Now then, were is the princess? She is a priority target to the Black Dogs, along with her younger cousin."

"s...s...She's said s-s-she's going to the Chruch...orders unknown..." Said one of the holding on to her sword a bit

"In that case, she'll be safe... What about the Minister?"

"Is the... m-minister in danger too?"

"No... not yet anyways."

Jax hid the hatred in his voice as he muttered that last part.

Knowing something not right about him since he had something to do with the attack in the first place but his knowledge and high status possibly one of the few to know the city and foundation

"I'm afraid... we haven't seen him since the attack. It's possible he's gone to the safehouse with Prim."

Jax's eyes widen.

"Of course... Where is that safehouse?"

The knights seem confused.

"What?"

"Where is it?! If I don't hurry, the Black Dogs will get to her!"

"I...I...I...I don't know.." Said the Knight scared of his somewhat loud volume.

Jax notices this and breathes out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle ya."

There was one other option he had. He might not be able to locate the stronghold itself, but he could use his Hunter Sense to get an idea to where it might be.

"I'm going to look for the safehouse. I suggest ya head towards the church in the meantime."

They nod a bit before following Said orders

While Jax was there he notice Cyrus tossing several exploding shurikens at lowly black dogs all blown to bits before he notice Jax

"Sup..."

Jax sighs a little.

"Nothin' much. I've found out the minister has gone into hiding with Princess Prim at the "safehouse". I'm going to get to a vantage point to see if I can find them. How're things on yer end?".

"All good but annoying..." before he burn a lowly imp to a crisp by his yellow colored arm cannon who the unfortunate try to sneak up on him.

"Yeah, there's just no end to these guys."

Jax grabs an imp by the face. The demon struggles to no avail.

"These Black Dogs are annoyingly persistent."

Jax crushes the imp's head before tossing its corpse aside. At this rate, finding the princesses will be impossible with all the Black Dogs running around.

"Hold up... I just got an idea."

Jax begins to grin as it was quite unsettling.

"I have a way to get rid of all these guys in one fell swoop."

Jax suddenly rushes off towards the center of Feoh.

'What idea is this 'conduit planning?' Though the ink man

Jax is standing atop a large fountain within the castle square.

"Perfect..."

Jax comments on the surroundings before he crosses his arms and curls up. A biomass forms around his body, writhing, before bursting out of his body in all directions.

Tendrils swarm the streets, traveling at a rapid pace. Any Black Dogs unfortunate enough to be caught in the path were left impaled, while nearby citizens were spared from the devastating attack.

The tendrils reached out to the far edges of the kingdom, stopping just shy of the outer walls.

Cyrus eyes was in shock, admiration and wonder.

Just as quickly as they appeared, they retreated towards their host's body, bringing along the monsters, humans, and demons that were pierced by the attack.

Jax drew in and absorbed all the bodies that were pierced by his attack. Jax leapt off the fountain and placed a hand against his forehead, trying to fight back the pain from the flood of memories rushing through him.

"Fuck, that hurts...!"

Cyrus soon walked up close to him with a hand on his shoulder and soon put a hand on the biomass shoulders a bit "well then that's the end of the problem but we still need to find the princesses and possibly the mole behind the attack"

Jax chuckles, just as his mental pain subsides.

"Don't worry about that. I happened to absorb a group of mercenaries that were trying to break into the safehouse. I know exactly where both Princess Prim and the traitorous Minister are. Follow me."

Jax bolts directly towards the safehouse.

Cryus followed after a bit

 **-Meanwhile, in a secluded location in the kingdom of Feoh..-**

"Hold them off! We can't let these bastards reach the Princess!"

A guardsman orders to her fellow soldiers as they begin fighting off a swarm of Black Dog mercenaries.

"There's too many of them! Gah!"

A swarm of demons tackle one of the females to the ground, trying to tear through her armor.

{How the hell did they even find this place so quickly?! It's almost... as if they knew somehow.}

The knight's realization had left her open to a male human's attack, sending her to the ground. Her sword had been knocked out of her reach.

"N-No...!"

The mercenary laughs as he pins down his unarmed victim.

"You put up one helluva fight, bitch. Makes moments like this all the more sweeter~."

"No! Unhand me you miserable-!"

Before she could finish her insult, a strange fleshy substance appears. It stabs her assailant clean through his back and out his chest.

The mercenary gags on blood as he glances down at his lethal wound.

"What... the... hell? Gh..."

And just like that, he was killed, left straddling the female knight who could only look in shock and awe.

Glancing around, the strange spikes had killed all of the Black Dogs nearby, like it was only hunting them down.

While flying objects stabbed the imps at fast speeds followed by beeps which exploded many of the imps exploded in small miserable limbs and mangled mess

The smoke from the colorful explosions clear, leving behind the image of the bloody spectacle.

Despite the gruesome sight they had witnessed, the leader of the female guards was able to call out.

"I-Is everyone alright?!"

She called out to her fellow guards, snapping them free from their bewilderment.

"W-We're fine... somehow."

Suddenly, the strange mass shifted, bringing along the corpses of their enemies. They were unable to take their eyes off the sight.

The mass withdrew into the shadowy alleyways nearby. They then noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Not too long after, a second figure lands nearby.

Before the leader of the guards who got in a defensive stance battle ready mode.

"Who are you?!! Show yourself!!" She said still in that serious persona since she doesn't know what it is or if it's even a human but a Beast soon they'll know that answer soon enough.

"Is that really how ya treat the people that just saved yer sorry asses?" Jax asks, emerging from the shade.

"Doesn't really surprise me." Cyrus comments, following suit who simply have his arms crossed.

"Identify yourselves! Me and sisters-in-arms won't hesitate to-!"

"No offense miss, but we really don't have the time for this. And yer group isn't exactly in the best condition."

Jax gestures to the other knights. They look to be on the brink of collapse.

"D-Don't listen to him! W-We're perfectly capable of... tch!"

"Listen, we just need to find the minister. And I have reason to believe he's in that building with Princess Prim."

"Do you think we'll let you anywhere near them? Although I'm grateful to you for saving us, I have my orders, and I will not let anyone pass."

Cyrus decides to speak up.

"That's great and all, but that minister's the reason why you're in this situation in the first place."

The knight's eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean...?"

"What he means is that the minister sold ya out. He gave away key information about the structural weakness of Feoh's wall to the Black Dogs, in exchange for being able to rape Princess Alicia."

The females began to whisper among themselves.

"T-That is quite a claim you're making..."

"But ya don't seem to doubt us. I can tell with that look in yer eyes."

The female knights look to their lead.

"I-Is that true?"

"...Well, think about it. They knew exactly where the safehouse was. The Black Dogs knew what part of the wall was weaker, and they nearly overwhelmed us. There's no way they could've known either of those things unless they were informed beforehand."

Jax claps.

"Bravo, I think yer the only one in this kingdom that's managed to figure that out. So... will ya let us pass?"

She hesitates...

"Very well..." Said the leader of the brigade since they possibly be their best hope to push back against the oppressors

"Don't worry. We'll finish our business quickly."

Jax palms his fist, grinning at the anticipation of beating down the minister. The two boys pass the knights and enter the safehouse.

The inside was rather dark, with only a faint light at the bottom of a stairwell. The Conduit and Prototype quickly made their way down, startled at what they had discovered.

The safehouse was empty. The light was a candle that had fallen off a table that was knocked over in what clearly seemed like a struggle.

"Son of a bitch..."

Jax cursed.

"...we are too late..." before many of the knights came down to see their princess is missing who they gasp in shock as they realized that they been guarding and were distracted by the Black Dogs to hold them off.

"The princess is Gone!!"

"I bet Minister Beasley had something to do with it!"

A Knight comments, earning some agreement from her fellow knights.

"No use in debating it."

"What do we do now?"

"Let's hurry up and head topside. I'm certain they'll be at the Church!" Jax Said with determination.

"Allow me to transport you my friend" Cyrus said as he grabbed Jax and soon his backpack morph back to the jetpack to the ceiling which broke in pieces as a result of the force.

Jax was surprised by the sudden movement, but quickly regained his composure as the two boys quickly flew through the sky.

Jax spotted the church in the distance. He notices a group of nuns cornered by a horde of monsters. And not too far from the scene watching was Vault, Beasley, and the Princess, Prim.

"There they are!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's me the entrance.." Cyrus Said with a smirk.

 **-The Chruch-**

The beautiful blonde haired girl Warrior Princess of Iris Alicia Arcturus In addition to not only being that since Alicia was also cousin of another of the Warrior Princesses called Prim Fiorire from whom Alicia acted as Prim's personal bodyguard since she she does not have any combat skills.

Not only that, but Alicia was one of Feoh's most coveted girls, but she had made it clear that she was more focused on her duties than on things like romance. After all, Eostia was still in conflict with the forces of the Black Dogs.

When the attack on Feoh, the first thing that Alicia did was to express her anger and frustration at the betrayal of the Kuroinu mercenaries. Along with the disbelief that they found the weakened part of the city walls.

However, she quickly recovered and immediately commanded the civilians to hide in the great Church while she and the forces of Feoh's defenses tried to repel the attack.

At least she expected Prim to be safe ... the place where her younger sister (Even if it was a cousin to Alicia that did not matter since for her Prim was her younger sister) had been hidden was one that very few people knew, only Alicia and a select group of trusted people.

Because if she ended up losing ... at least she could be calm if Prim managed to stay safe.

And so Alice went into battle and showed because she deserved her title as Warrior Princess.

Alicia had fought hard and had managed to keep relatively well, she with her skills with the sword and speed managed to defeat whoever came over her and avoid being hurt or captured.

But all terms took a turn for the worse when she went to face the Church to check if everything was fine ... only to find a terrible scene.

Since they were a group of Ogres, some little demons ... and finally six nuns.

Those kind nuns who always smiled kindly and were admired by children ... now they were in a very bad situation.

A group of Ogres had in front of them some boards where the nuns had been tied up and in front of them a group of demons ... they were clearly ready to take the purity of those nuns.

"P-princess ..." A nun with short blonde hair said clearly frightened.

Fortunately, they still kept their clothes ... but the demons clearly said that they were going to take them off to rape them.

{Heh ... everything goes according to that guy's plan...} He thought with a big smile the greatest demon of all who also bore a blade that marked him as a leader.

While he and his comrades wanted to simply start to undress those nuns ... 'that man' made it very clear that everything had to go according to his plan.

The demon leader was curious about the change in attitude since after the capture of Olga Discordia one would be more relaxed with his plans ... but well things were like that.

Apparently those who were not mercenaries were not informed of the defeat at the hands of the two beings.

"Although you know, since we are not completely heartless we could reach an agreement" The Demon Leader smiled "If you surrender and you are willing to take the place of those nuns then we could leave them free".

"Please princess, do not do it!" Scream the black-haired nun with glasses who knew that if that happens it would be the end for Feoh.

But ... in the end Alicia simply could not let them be raped.

"... I understand ..." And finally Alicia gave her answer with a lot of resignation "But just promise me that you will not do anything to Prim."

The Demon Leader gave a smile when he got what he wanted. The Plan was almost complete with this.

"Of course, we promise," the Demon Leader said, though ... perhaps relying on words from those associated with Kuroinu was a bad idea.

"N-no ..." the nun with short blonde hair said when she heard that. She knew that now a real nightmare for the women of this city would come.

Everything ... because the nobility and desire to protect Alicia prevented her from sacrificing those nuns ... which the enemy seemed to know since they gave him the option to surrender and save them instead of just raping them.

"Wonderful! It is for that nobility that prevents you from sacrificing to others that my hopes were placed on this plan!" And there a voice belonging to a man ... a voice belonging to an older man that Alicia knew very well resonated in front of the Church.

And coming from one of the many routes that led to the Church that was in the exact center of the city ... there appeared a person, an older man.

"Beasley!" Alicia said in panic to see that the oldest Minister of Feoh was there ... because for her Beasley was still that Minister who cared about Feoh and always helped her to manage the city well.

Although what he said ... Alicia thought that she did not listen well.

"What are you doing here!?" She said with concern "It's too dangerous!" Since Beasley was a Minister, not someone who could fight.

If he stayed outside, no doubt some mercenary or monster would kill him.

"You still do not understand, you must be a woman with great confidence in others" Sighs Beasley to see that Alicia did not understand what was happening despite being obvious.

"But I guess it's things like that that make you so desirable" He said The old man with a smile.

Alicia could not help feeling a shiver at that smile for some reason ... that smile was very different from the smiles that Beasley always gave.

"You're so naive" One of the demons mocked "Why do you think he's so confident and because nobody has attacked him?" The demon asked with a smile to see Alicia's face when she knew the truth.

Alicia knew the truth after thinking about those words ...

"Beasley ... you ..." Alicia said who looked at Beasley with a look that showed that she could not believe that betrayal ... since Beasley had been like a father figure to her to be always there.

"That's right, I'm an ally of the Black Dogs and I was also the one who told them about the weak points in the city walls" He said proudly in his voice "I bet everything on this plan and it was definitely the right thing" Since Alicia had surrendered.

"Beasley ... How could you?" An Alice asked, whose voice indicated how affected she felt by that betrayal on the part of a man she thought of as a father figure.

Although ... sometimes it was better not to ask those kinds of questions since the answers could be quite devastating.

"Since your parents died it was under my charge to see that you grew well and that you were a strong woman" Beasley began to explain without any guilt or remorse in his voice showing nothing but malice as Alicia only listened wanting to know why someone who was respected by all in Feoh would become a traitor.

"So for years I saw how you grew ... I saw how that little body of yours became so beautiful and developed" said Beasley who looked perverted at Alicia "But as it would have been impossible for me to make you my wife I decided it was better to take you by force".

"T-that's why you allied with the mercenaries" she said with a fury and disgust that was palpable before the traitor ... the one that a father figure clearly said that he planned to take the body of one ... it should undoubtedly be a disgusting sensation .

It was admirable that she managed to at least maintain enough composure to not break into tears because of the catastrophic situation.

"It was the best opportunity of all and for how Feoh is losing and with you declaring the surrender I must say that it ended up being worth it" Said Beasley. Of course if this did not work he would undoubtedly be stripped of his wealth and status ... but since this worked he would keep everything together with Alicia.

"Truly, this was easier than I thought." There was heard the voice belonging to another man approaching.

The man who walked to the Church was the Vault himself who participated directly in the attack on Feoh. After his last failure Vault wanted to ensure an absolute victory.

But most remarkable was the girl who was walking in front of him.

"Prim!" Shouted a devastated Alice to see how his younger sister was in front of the man, who had a sword pointed towards the girl with pink hair.

It was clear that if she tried to escape Vault would hurt her.

"Thank you very much for the information of your Beasley hiding place." Smiled Vault "If you had not said it, no one would have found it."

Vault meant that Beasley was one of the few people who knew where Prim had hidden because Alicia thought he was a trustworthy man who would help Prim escape if Feoh fell.

"S-sister ..." Said a Prim that had traces of tears in her eyes due to the situation.

Since Vault explained to the young princess on the way to the front of the Church that Beasley had betrayed them and that soon Feoh would be Black Dog territory ... more what would happen to the women of the city.

And ... what would happen to Alicia.

"N-no ..." Alicia whispered when she saw that she herself had condemned Prim by revealing that information about her hiding place to Beasley.

"It's that noble personality for which I decided to attack this city first," commented a smiling Vault. "Knowing her personality, I knew it would be easy to force her to surrender with just doing something like that" said the Black Dog Leader who pointed to the nuns who they were being seen as a piece of meat by the Demons.

Only Vault order was enough for them to defile those virgin bodies.

"Just remember your promise," Beasley said sternly, not liking the way Vault looked at Alicia.

Oh, he did not care if other men touched Alicia's body or had sex with her (After all the prospect excited him) but her virginity was definitely his possession, after all he betrayed this stupid city to get it .

"Do not worry that you can have Alicia's virginity," Vault told Beasley. "But because of the inconvenience, I'll take Prim's purity." Failing with Olga had left Vault really wanting to have 'fun' with a girl's body.

But how to break his word would cause problems to his reputation (Being that it would be difficult for people to want to ally with a leader who breaks his promises) Vault had to refrain from taking Alicia which frankly would be more fun to rape Prim.

A person with that honorable attitude would certainly give him more satisfaction than Prim's innocence.

"No ... Do not you dare touch Prim!" Alicia shouted with all the hatred towards Vault that she could conjure "They promised me that if I surrendered they would not do anything to her!" Said Alicia who pointed to the demons who simply smirked.

"You really have to be very stupid to believe that any of us would keep his word, Hahahaha!" And so Vault began to laugh "We had the total advantage and we have no obligation to accept anything, even an idiot would have seen it" The Black Dog Leader smiled cruelly.

Alicia looked at the ground completely embarrassed to realize that due to the situation she thought without taking into account the consequences ... but her desire to save the nuns was such that she made a very drastic decision without considering other possibilities.

"You are very cruel ..." Murmured Prim who could hardly contain her tears to see how twisted these people could be, especially Beasley who always seemed to be an older man who was more concerned about his work as a minister ... and in the end he turned out to be a horrible man.

"Do it" Command a smiling Vault to those demons. Seeing those nuns who so much believed in the goddess to be raped by creatures he goddess opposed would undoubtedly lift their lustful spirits completely after the last defeat that left them wanting to taste the body of a woman.

Then the Black Dog leader focused his attention on Beasley.

"By the way, as with all this, I do not think I can bear to take Prim to my base to rape her ... Do you have any problem with doing it in front of the church?" Said Vault who was licking his lips for what little he needed to take Prim's virginity.

"Well ... I have no problem doing it in the open air," said Beasley, who did not see much concern in the matter, in fact his smile became even more perverse. "I must admit that doing it in front of a church will be interesting."

"All of you ... are scum without dignity!" Alicia screamed while she was kneeling on the ground with tears flowing from her eyes, In the end she could not protect anything even when it was her duty ... even she could not save Prim.

"Well, I was already going crazy!!" Commented the demon leader who was about to jump into the body of one of the nuns to begin desecrating it.

However ... they made the mistake of staying all of them in the same position while the nuns were with their restricted movements. Clearly they planned to throw themselves at them at the same time.

Normally they would have stripped them the first time ... but Vault's direct orders indicated that he wanted to see everything from start to finish.

Anyway ... all the Demons were at a perfect angle As a pink shuriken that manage to stab the imps at a straight position.

After all it seemed that an invisible force had defeated the demons and soon beeps are heard and it ended in a pink explosion

But the answer came only when a figure appeared in front of where the nuns were.

It was THEM

"YOU!?" Shouted a Vault that alternated between anger and horror to see how those two appeared who frustrated his plans to have Olga Discordia and her assistant.

"Who is they who interrupted our show !?" Shouted an angry Beasley who clearly did not know what or who he was facing.

"They...were saved?" An Alice said with a tone of voice that had a slight hint of hope. The situation had caused her to lose hope because nothing could be done, Is it really the miracle that she wants to end up happening?

Prim and the nuns for their part could not say anything for the surprise ... although on the inside the nuns were quite relieved.

Finally the ogres who were holding the nuns were watching ... very afraid of them.

Jax by his hood showing eyes of a fierce beast while Cyrus with his eyes in a light blue glowing effect shadowing his face.

the instinct of the Ogres began to scream only one thing: They are too dangerous.

And this time ... they trusted their instincts.

Leaving the huge wooden shields where the nuns were tied on the ground the Ogres fled running as fast as they could but failed when they stabbed in the back before being retracted back to the living mass.

Now there's only two in the way

"Well well well if it isn't the rapist Bulk" Said Cyrus with a mocking tone saying the name wrong in hopes of ticking him off.

"It's Vault, damn it!" The leader of Kuroinu responded angrily before questioning the two boys.

"How can you be here?" Vault asked since that boy should not know that he planned to attack Feoh, that plan was only among the members of his group.

They should still be in ...

In ... The castle of Olga Discordia!

{Did he get the help of that Queen !?} Mentally shouted a Vault that deciphered how They had arrived since with Olga's magic it was possible since she could at least use one spell a day.

But ... that would mean the impossibility for the Dark Elf Queen to help save this city full of humans.

"The only thing that matters is that I'm here to kick your ass" said Jax who converted his arm to a blade as it slides the pavement as sparks formulated as Cyrus chuckled a bit watching the scene unfold as he is willing to jump in if anything happens.

While Vault had earned the duos scorn in advance ... seeing how his men attacked innocent people in such a way because of his orders ended up confirming the duos eyes the kind of scum that Vault was.

For his part, Vault knew that this threat was very real and that these men could easily fulfill it with one of those powerful blows that stretched.

And Vault was smart enough to know that any confrontation between them would end in his defeat.

That's why, thinking fast, Vault used his only real option to have an opportunity.

"Kyaa!" The cry of a girl was heard.

Vault had grabbed Prim's arm and with his other arm put his sword close to her neck ... the threat was very clear. If They did something, Prim's head would roll on the ground.

{heroic people would not attack an hostage in this situation ...} He told himself Vault as he held his sword close to Prim's neck. Vault was confident that these men who was saving people would not sacrifice anyone else.

However, Jax just kept looking at Vault neutrally. No one could say what he would be thinking but he was rather more angry and a rage swelled greatly inside of him. While Cyrus on the other hand was watching to see any where to disarm Vault and try not to hurt the princess but may be difficult to pinpoint due to Vault moving back.

But who acted first was neither Vault nor Jax nor Cyrus ... but Prim.

"D.D... Do it!" And finally with enough effort to gather the courage was Prim who spoke, "Attack!".

If Vault really was so afraid of them, it must be for a reason. That's why Prim decided to trust in the strength of Jax... although by this point that was the only thing she could do. Even if it cost her life she would do it so Vault would be defeated and Alicia would be safe.

"Prim!" scream a horrified Alicia to hear the words of her 'sister' and that she would be hurt.

"Shut up!" Said a nervous Vault who knew that Prim was his only protection against Jax and Cyrus.

Jax just needed to act fast than Vault could move ... and for someone like him that was possible while Cyrus was almost pinpointing the fastest way possibly while having his other hand was behind his back was another shrunken.

Fortunately Vault was so focused on Jax that he did not see how Prim's face was dangerously close to his arm that he used to hold her.

Opportunity that Prim took advantage ... to bite with all her strength on the arm of Vault.

"Khh!" Vault was heard to feel like the pain of Prim's bite ... which caused him to leave the side of his exposed body while Prim took the time to move away from the attack radius

Which was an opportunity of Cyrus threw an instant exploded pink shuriken which sent him back far while Jax on the other hand converted to his whipfist to latch on to Vault which wrapped him around on mostly his ribs

And soon he soon slam Vault to the walls in a harsh manner over and over again before he fatally slammed the Leader with much harsher more brutal fashion that cause the ground to crack and a small crater.

"GAAHHH!" Shout in pain Vault to feel the pain of that attack was such that Vault could feel that his ribs and some of his bones had been broken ... so the libero immediately to Prim and he ended up on he is on the floor without any signs of being able to get up early when he was still in very great pain.

Prim on her part was kneeling on the floor after that traumatic experience, she did not have the strength to move for now.

That only left Beasley as the only problem ... and the Traitor Minister was trying to walk away before long he was interrupted by a voice.

"Where do you think your going?"

"h-hey" said a nervous Beasley to Jax who now looked at him angrily, probably noticing that he was an ally of Vault "Would you like to work for me? I am an important Minister of this place, I promise you fortune and women".

Jax just looked at him with cold eyes.

"What do you say, I can give you a fortune if you join me and bring me Alicia" Beasley said in an attempt to reverse what had suddenly gone from being a good situation to a bad one.

However, Jax was preparing to sever down that old man.

Although someone got ahead of him.

 **SLAP!**

The sound of a slap resounded through the place.

Who caused sound?

It was ... the hand of a Prim who used all her strength to give that slap.

"Prim ..." Alicia murmured a surprised to see that her sweet and innocent younger sister (although would be more accurate) had given a slap to someone else.

After all, Prim was a girl who had never hurt anyone, the fact that unlike the other Warrior Princesses she did not know how to fight, but is slightly debunked at this point.

"You are a horrible person!" Shouted to Beasley a Prim that had in her eyes traces of tears beginning to form.

This was the first time she had done something like that since Prim believed that within her was not the will to hurt someone else. But knowing that Beasley planned to do horrible things to Alicia, Prim could not help but let her emotions take over her and cause her to hurt someone else for the first time.

"You damn bitch!" And not being able to stand anymore Beasley decided to forget his precarious situation and attack Prim directly.

But before he could lay a finger on her that's the mistake he ever made in his life.

"Big mistake, Asshole." Jax warned as he caught the minister's wrist. Beasley froze, with a look of despair in his eyes.

"And here I was gonna let ya live long enough for Alicia to punish you for your treachery. Instead, I think I'll just kill ya now."

Jax tightened his grip, crushing the minister's wrist and then releasing it. He cried out from the pain, backing away from Jax with tears dripping down his face.

"W-Why you... You could've had anything you wished for! I'll make you rule the day you were even born!"

Jax chuckles which shook Beasley to the core and a massive shiver down his spine.

"No, I don't think you'll ever get that chance."

Beasley's wrist begins to bubble and swell, becoming an infecting mass of flesh. It was several times more painful than the broken wrist.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I'm sending ya off with a bang!"

Jax performs a rather strong kick, sending the minister flying before his body impacted the walls as he explodes in a mess of blood and infected flesh.

Which landed on Vault which he gasp in shock and surprised him as he felt some of it in his mouth cause him to gag a bit. Before he can react a large cyan shuriken hit him In chest before long he notice the beeps and soon he looked up to see Cyrus with a smirk and with a black arm cannon but this time with a rocket embedded in it

"Have a Blast!!" Before a black rocket hit him which send him further away breaking the walls of the Chruch before the star exploded in a colored explosion with send a double blow to him

Vault were sent to fly outside the walls of the City of Feoh.

"Emergency retreat!" Shouted a mercenary who saw his leader flying through the air, he began to run out of the walls at the same time that his screams made the message spread.

With that all the mercenaries and monsters who were standing immediately escaped through the main gate of the city ...

The City of Feoh had been saved at least, although it could not avoid some damage to the structures and some women who were raped at the same time as men who tried to protect them ... at least a lot was saved in comparison to the total defeat happened without Them having appeared.

And little by little the hope that it was possible to defeat Kuroinu was beginning to sprout in the hearts of the people who began to hear that they had been repelled.

 **-Ten minutes later-**

We found ourselves in front of the doors of the Church which were still closed since Alicia did not think it was better to let the people leave when it was confirmed that all the enemies had left.

Cyrus and Jax was preparing to go to where they had left Olga and Chloe.

But they could not do it because around him were the nuns they had saved just before the demons took their purity. They were thanking them mostly Cyrus.

Prim and Alicia were also present.

Alicia was talking to her two subordinates about the situation after the attack and to find out what the damage was.

Prim was next to Alicia since her older sister wanted to keep her close after what happened even though there was no danger now. However, seeing Prim close to being killed by Vault activates Alicia's most protective instincts.

But the thoughts of the pink-haired girl were focused on Jax that she had not stopped looking since everything was over.

After all it was the appearance of their saviors which prevented everything from ending in tragedy ... and that she and Alicia could retain their purities along with many women in Feoh.

Now Alicia focused on the nuns who was still around them who did not look uncomfortable for such attention but Cyrus was a bit uncomfortable

"You please go to the Church and try to calm the people" Alicia asked in a nicer tone to the nuns since they were not soldiers.

"O-okay" Said the black-haired nun and glasses who like her companions did not want to separate from Cyrus to feel safe

After all for those nuns who almost lost their purity the mere presence of them made them feel much safer even when there was no danger of anything.

"But ... could you at least tell us your name?" Timidly asked the nun with wavy brown hair.

"You may call me Jax, I apoligize that our rescue was a rather close call."

"...Cyrus"

"Thank you very much for saving us Jax and Cyrus-sama" The black-haired nun and glasses said with a voice full of reverence to the Biomass and the Living Ink Man who looked like she was speaking to a sacred beings.

And surely having appeared at the right moment to save the purity of all the nuns and making fleeing opponents as superior as the mercenaries and their monsters.

The others said similar words of thanks before leaving.

And giving their last thanks to the nuns went to the Church to help calm everyone, especially the children.

With that the only ones left were Jax, Cyrus , Alicia and Prim (who looked shyly at Jax from behind Alicia).

So Alice decided to take action since she was the most capable and approached them while Prim was behind her.

"My name is Alicia Arcturus." Finally, she formally introduced herself to them.

"And I'm Prim Fiorire" Now it was Prim's turn who managed to speak without stuttering.

"We are both Warrior Princesses of the Alliance of the Seven Shields and those in charge of the City of Feoh" Continued Alice.

"I am Jax and this is my partner Cyrus. We hail from a remote village of Eostia. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Jax spoke politely, ending his sentence with a small bow.

"However, I wish we could've met under more pleasant conditions."

"Same..."

Jax attention was focused on Prim who was the one that most caught his attention during his fight.

And the pink haired girl felt his gaze focusing on him.

"Eh ... Something wrong?" She asked nervously as she felt Jax gaze directed towards her to see eyes of a powerful warrior.

"You really are stronger than you look as well as your near sacrifice is that of a hero I really admire that" commented a smiling Jax to Prim in a compliment for the great will and courage that she showed despite not being a fighter.

In fact, seeing her captured and having heard that she was a girl who did not have combat prowess.But after seeing her current in that way even with the danger of dying very close was a pleasant surprise for Jax who also earned his respect for her.

"T-thanks ..." said a flushed Prim. In general she was not oblivious to the compliments as many had tried to propose to her before but thanks to Alicia none of that could move forward, all the compliments of those people went to her beauty.

But this was the first time someone gave a compliment to his strength. And with that pure smile Prim knew that this man was honest with his words in their entirety.

' That boy ... Will he be interested in Prim?' Alicia considered that because of how Jax acted and that she interpreted it as a romantic interest in her sister.

Normally she would be against something like that because since Alicia was very close to Prim she would not admit a man unworthy of being with her as those who wanted Prim or her status and money or her body.

But seeing how with his great power Them mostly Jax had saved them both and managed to make the mercenaries flee Alicia was not so against that he had interest in Prim.

"Surely both must be tired after that fight" Alicia said in a gentle voice with the men who saved the purity of her and Prim in addition to many more

"We're going to take you to our castle."

"Where good ma'am we are okay" reminded someone that if they needed a good place to rest ... that Queen who was responsible for bringing him to Feoh on time.

"However we accept that offer and , we still need to go for our two 'friends'" Cyrus said when he saw that Alicia was going to take themto a castle and that would make Olga and Chloe stay outside

"Without them we could never have arrived here" Jax Said with a smile

"Oh, in that case we should go immediately for them" said Prim

"If they are responsible for bringing Jax-san here then they are equally important in the salvation of Feoh".

"If they are allies of yours, of course we will help them" Alicia nodded with resolution in her voice, she was willing to help the city saviors as much as possible, her honor commanded her to do so.

Although of course she had no idea of the identity of the 'allies' of the duo ... after all no person would think of the mere idea that a human was working with the Queen of Dark Elves who was Olga Discordia since they won't be as welcomed with open arms in human territory.

But whatever happened here the truth was only one: They had stopped Vault and his group of mercenaries again.

The mercenaries of Black Dogs would take a heavy blow to his reputation as this defeat became known.

However, their leader was still free and the desire that was the formation of the Sex Empire was still there even with the defeats that desire would not be extinguished until a total and absolute defeat was given.

They are the only one who possessed the power to end Vault's Goals and break the will of his followers by seeing their leader be definitely defeated.

The battle between The Biomass, the Ink Conduit and Vault along with his subordinates was still active. And it would not end until They definitively put the Black Dogs Leader head on a stick.

But Vault still being scum ... was as persistent as a cockroach. This would only make his desire for conquest stronger ... along with the desire to see the two head on stakes and to continue the goal of the sex empire.

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay everyone I put two chapters into 1 chapter for something BIG AND A THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT FOR MY STORY**

 **IF YOUR WONDERING CYRUS POWERS ARE BASED OFF FROM BRUSHOGUN FROM TEEN TITANS TROUBLE IN TOKYO A SHOUT OUT TO SAICO-TEK for inspiration**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy PEACE OUT!!!.**


End file.
